


Internet Safety

by uaevuon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot of sex, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Crossdressing, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dungeon, Illustrations, Impact Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Petplay, Sex, Social Media, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Trans Character, consider the first chapter to be one big content warning, everything on the fetish lists is fair game, questionable life choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaevuon/pseuds/uaevuon
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor meet on a popular BDSM-themed social media website. Yuuri is a nobody, posing for occasional fetish photoshoots but never interacting online. Viktor is a wildly popular lifestyle cross-dresser and ex cam bunny. Everything escalates way too quickly when Yuuri gets day-drunk and slides in Viktor's DMs.cross-posted to casnouveau.com with additional content and formatting.





	1. About:

**Author's Note:**

> Be advised that this work is intended for those who are already somewhat familiar with BDSM concepts including practices and community. 
> 
> It is not recommended as a guide, nor a fully realistic depiction of kink activity, though care has been taken to render the contained acts respectfully. 
> 
> Also note that this work will explore, both directly and indirectly, many sexual and kink/fetish acts, some of which may cause discomfort in the reader. Also included are frequent digitally-drawn images depicting nudity, sexuality, and kink activity. Please read with due caution.
> 
> \---
> 
> this fic can be viewed with additional content and formatting at [casnouveau.com](http://casnouveau.com/fanfiction/internetsafety.html). that's also where you can find the full size illustrations, if you want to see them. 
> 
> updates once per month.
> 
> recommended for reading on "Reversi" or other dark ao3 site skin, for aesthetic purposes.

##  **_katsudom_ **

**24M Dom**  
_Detroit, Michigan, United States_  
orientation: bisexual  
relationship status: single  
D/S relationship status: brother of peachesandscreams  
living: curious and looking to try  
looking for: a submissive, a relationship, friends  
Friends (4) | Followers (7)

## About

24, Dominant. 🇯🇵 🇺🇸  
Dancer, gamer, model.

Peachesandscreams introduced me to kink through his photography. As his first model, he trusted me with his decision to incorporate erotic imagery into what was once minimalist dance scenes, and from there the shift to bondage and sadomasochism was almost a natural evolution for both of us. It took almost no time at all for me to start practicing complex ties and testing impact toys on myself and our furniture.

My work as a dancer keeps me busy even when there are fetish events happening, but I hope to connect with the local community here when I can and maybe find a partner whose interests match mine. Message me if you’re interested. Please note that I can praise and humiliate you in three languages.

Most of my photos were taken and edited by peachesandscreams, erotic photographer. You can view some of his recent work [here] and book a shoot with him through DMs or email.

## Latest activity

katsudom uploaded a new picture: _1 hour ago_  


> preview of P’s newest series. on location in chicago again. love this city.

katsudom: have some time monday and tuesday if P doesn’t drag me off to a shoot… no events again so i guess i’ll be gaming all day. _2 weeks ago_

katsudom loved 8 photos _2 months ago_

katsudom is curious about Exhibitionism _2 months ago_

katsudom is into Butt Plugs _2 months ago_

katsudom loved 2 photos _2 months ago_

## Fetishes

 _into:_ art erotica, butt plugs, erotic photography, flogging, impact play, kinbaku, paddling, riding crops, rope bondage, vibrators

 _curious about:_ begging, body worship, discipline, edging, exhibitionism, obedience training, rough sex, spanking, wax

## Latest pictures

## Wall

what say you to katsudom?

_peachesandscreams wrote 1 week ago_

> Chicago? Chicago!

_peachesandscreams wrote 3 weeks ago_

> yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu come back i miss you

_peachesandscreams wrote 4 weeks ago_

> are you really gonna leave gia hanging? do you want a sub or not? he’s friends with EVERYONE

_giacumonme wrote 5 weeks ago_

> oh my, what an ass on this one. too bad you don’t have many friends, everyone should have the pleasure of this eyeful. were i not already collared i might have to get on my knees for you ;)

_peachesandscreams wrote 2 months ago_

> lmao u really posted your dog… he cute tho maybe he’ll help u get a new kind of puppy ;p

_daddysstillalive wrote 3 months ago_

> jfc it was bad enough having to look at your butt in tights every day! i can’t believe it’s ACTUALLY that round and perfect

_teddybaby_ji wrote 3 months ago_

> O_o um wow how do u not have friends here with photos like that

_peachesandscreams wrote 3 months ago_

> just want to let you know that drunk katsudom gave leo and ji your fetlife and drunk P was too drunk to stop him oops could be worse but now you get to find out they’re into lifestyle cgl and large insertions and then look them in the eyes at rehearsal, just like ive done for the past year, so have fun with that! love you bro

_peachesandscreams wrote 3 months ago_

> you’re coming to the party whether you like it or not

_peachesandscreams wrote 4 months ago_

> finally posting my photos i see. it’s about time you show off Dat Butt

* * *

  


##  **_giacumonme_ **

**25M Switch**  
_Geneve, Switzerland_  
orientation: homoflexible  
relationship status: married to mysteryman, in an open relationship with mysteryman  
D-s relationship status: brother of vi_pup  
living: just in the bedroom  
looking for: someone to play with, events  
  
Friends (40,058) | Followers (74,086) | Following (252)

## About

ass connoisseur.

## Latest activity

giacumonme commented on katsudom's photo _30 minutes ago_

> a lovely city indeed. even lovelier ass.

giacumonme loved 8 photos _1 hour ago_

giacumonme commented on loisandlouis’s photo _1 hour ago_

> nice ass. would love to bury my face in it.

giacumonme loved 27 photos _2 hours ago_

giacumonme commented on AssMan’s photo _5 hours ago_

> your kitten has a lovely behind. you must feel very lucky to fuck it every day.

giacumonme commented on vi_pup’s photo _5 hours ago_

> a moment of silent for vi’s adorable inverted nipples. but now they will poke through your tight shirts like you always wanted. félicitations mon ami

## Fetishes

 _into:_ admiring vi_pup’s butt, anal, anal beads, anal dildo, anal fingering, anal gape, anal plug, anal sex, anal toys, ass, ass to mouth, ass worship, backside, behind, booty, bum, butt, butt hole, butts, condoms, cumming untouched, derriere, double penetration, fingering ass, fucking ass, fucking in the ass, love, polyamory, posterior, romance, rimming, sir using my ass as he pleases, spontaneous orgasm, tush

 _curious about:_ internal condom, large insertion, prolapse, triple penetration

## Latest pictures

## Wall

what say you to giacumonme?

_vi_pup wrote 3 minutes ago_

> i wasn’t fucking my ass, i was sleeping. i WISH i was fucking my ass!

_miss_butt wrote 10 minutes ago_

> thx for friend add! butts are life

_AnalLover wrote 1 hour ago_

> ahh, i see you are a man of taste as well

_andmybutttoosir wrote 2 hours ago_

> haha i never found someone who luv butt as much as my sir! you are cool man.

_explosivefucks wrote 5 hours ago_

> CAN I FUCK YOU

_domdaddy99 wrote 5 hours ago_

> nice ass dude. u want to meet up sometime?

_vi_pup wrote 8 hours ago_

> mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaybe

_vi_pup wrote 9 hours ago_

> i’m not coming all the way over there for you to hit it and quit it gia! no matter how well you’d treat my bunny butt. i’d be lonely all over again. :(

_doitintheBuTt wrote 9 hours ago_

> dildo recs need abig one

_slam_shiny wrote 12 hours ago_

> okay nice ass but can we see your face? i wanna be able to imaing your face when i ferk it to the pic of ur pooper i taped to my fleshlight

* * *

  


##  **_vi_pup_ **

**28CD/TV sub**  
_St. Petersburg, Russia_  
orientation: gay  
relationship status: single  
D/s relationship status: submissive, pet, pup, slut, unowned  
brother of giacumonme  
brother of witchswitch  
sister of mistressmila  
protecting icetiger  
protected by Prima_Domme  
protected by thecoach  
living: I Live It 24/7  
looking for: a lifetime relationship (LTR), a relationship, a master  
  
Friends (408) | Followers (89,907) | Following (30)

## About

hello! call me vi <3  
lovely lovable crossdresser, bunny, puppy, ex-camboy (nude photos only now!) i love looking beautiful, getting compliments, and surprising people.  
spb is my home but i love travelling and meeting kinky people all over the world! find me at your biggest fetish parties getting wrecked by the best of the best. i also love dancing, ice skating, and watching the stars at night.  
i’ve been kinky for longer than i knew how to talk about it, but i still haven’t had sex with anyone other than myself and my toys! even if i’m a slutty bunny and desperate af i have standards and none of you are meeting them :) try harder and maybe you’ll have a chance! i wanna be deflowered by only the best dom for me.

as described by my fetfamily:  
“hi im vi, i’m a silly fem boy, i like rope and feet and bruises and anything i can put in my butt. i cum almost as easy as gia does and i’m proud of it. love my bunny and i’ll love yours.” - giacumonme  
“He almost makes me want to scene again. What I’d give to have found a sub like that when I was his age.” - prima_domme  
“Though we have our differences, Vi is a lovely self-assured young man and I wish him all the best in finding love and getting some good dick. Be nice to him.” - witchswitch  
“im vi and i like dick and being called a dirty little cum slut. pull my hair and call me a good girl while you paddle me and rip holes in my pantyhose. that’s exactly what you sound like. don’t pout like that, i’ve sworn off men.” - mistressmila  
“He reminds me of the men I used to make fun of before I realised I was one of them.” - thecoach  
“disgusting.” - icetiger

## Latest activity

vi_pup uploaded a new picture _6 hours ago_

> lovely unnamed stranger just bought ALL my photos and with that fat stack i treated myself to something fun! i think gold looks good on me ;P

vi_pup loved 12 photos _7 hours ago_

vi_pup commented on giacumonme’s pic _7 hours ago_

> wow! so much cum! awwww i wanna get messy like that

vi_pup commented on princessxsara’s note my secret mistress _7 hours ago_

> saraaaaaa please go for it!!! tell her how u feel! dont let ur brother stop u from getting all the spanks u deserve

vi_pup loved 25 photos _2 hours ago_

vi_pup: ooooooh someone got me a big gift today time to get MYSELF a lil sparkly gift... _12 hours ago_

## Fetishes 

_into:_ “a fetish list that clearly belongs to someone with a lot of time on their hands”, “a fetish list that’s longer than my dick”, “aaaaaand my clothes fell off!”, “apologizing” with your mouth, “aww how cute, you’re starting to cry!”, “being a virgin at 21 just makes you more desirable as a sub”, “best toe sucker in the city”, “boys in skirts make the world go round”, “boys in stockings make me hard”, “cum for me”, “don’t take your eyes off me”, “fuck my mouth until my mascara runs”, “good girl now sit on master’s cock”, “how do you shit with a gape like that”, “i didn’t say like it, i said do it.”, “i only wear panties if i want someone to see them”, “i want to cum all over your pretty face”, “i wasn’t looking for a sugar daddy but damn i won’t say no”, “i’m not done using you yet.”, “i’m not gay you’re just really hot can we fuck?”, “i’ve been alive for twenty one slutty slutty years”, “is this for your girlfriend?” “no, it’s for me!”, “is vi short for virgin”, “last time i wore underwear out of the house it rained so i’m never wearing undies again!”, “look at me while i’m fucking your mouth”, “mine.”, “need you so bad need your cock so bad”, “now say it in french”, “oh no you’ve ruined your panties guess you don’t get to wear any today”, “show me how much you want it”, “so you’re a puppy with bunny ears? whatever just bend over”, “rub off on my foot like an animal in heat”, “skate fast eat ass”, “suck on my toes and let me see that pretty cunt of yours”, “talking about cum like it’s food”, “the vi bullshit experience”, “who’s a good boy? who’s a good boy? not you! time for a spanking!”, “yes, sir.”, “you belong to me.”, “you can’t possibly take that whole cock”, “you eat ass like a pro”, “you look good in a skirt”, “you made a mess”, “you took that whole cock holy shit”, “you’re soaking wet for me”, “your ass belongs to me.”, 24/7, a cage to keep my dick nice and small, a hand between my legs, a hand on my neck as foreplay, a hand up my skirt, a hard dick against her ass while she sleeps, a mouthful of cum, abduction play, accents, age play, anal, anal beads, anal gape, anal hooks, anal sex, anal stretching, androgyny, armbinders, artistic cutting, asking for permission to cum, asphyxiaphilia play, ass, ass grabbing, ass play, ass to mouth, ass worship, attention, ball gags, bare bottom spanking, bare handed spanking, barefoot, bastinado, bathroom use control, bdsm, begging, begging for cock, behavior modification, being a slut, being a threat to traditional marriage, being a toy, being appreciated, being brought to my knees by my hair, being called “good girl” while sucking cock, being choked while making out, being choked while sucking cock, being choked with a cock, being completely spent after a brutal fuck, being dragged around by my collar, being fucked so good i can feel it for days, being fucked so hard it hurts, being grabbed by my waist, being held down and fucked, being held tightly by the throat, being looked at over the top of glasses, being loved, being nibbled and kissed on my neck, being nibbled on my ears, being ordered to spread my legs, being pinned against the wall and fingered, being pinned down and fucked brutally, being played with until i can’t make words, being played with while others watch, being pushed up against a wall, being sassy so i get fucked harder, being shared, being spanked while being fucked doggystyle, being the reason someone smiles, being the reason you masturbate, being thrown around like a ragdoll, being tied to a bed and used as a fuck toy, being tied up, belt spanking, belt whippings, bent over a table, big clits, big cocks, big nipples, big strong men pretty in pink, birthday suit, bite marks, biting, blindfolds, blood play, blow jobs, blushing, body modification, body paint, body positivity, body worship, bondage, bondage tape, boot licking, boot worship, boys in dresses, boys in fishnets, boys in skirts, boys kissing boys, breast/nipple play, breastfeeding, breasts, breath play, breeding, bruises, bukkake, bullwhips, bunny boys, bunny butts, bunny ears, bunny play, bunny plugs, business suits, butt plugs, butt stuff, caging/confinement, candle wax, caning, casual nudity, catsuits, cbt, chains, chastity devices, checking her wetness in public, cheerleading uniforms, chocolate, choking play, clamps and clips, clit spanking, cock and ball torture, cock cages, cock milking, cock rings, cock slapping, cock worship, cocksucking, cocksucking under a desk, cocksucking under a table at a fancy restaurant, cockwarming, collar and lead/leash, collars, communication, consensual nonconsent play, consent, control, corporal punishment, corset training, corsets, cosplay, costumes/dressing up, covert bondage, crawling, creampie, crops, crossdressing, crying, cuddles, cum, cum as a reward, cum dripping down my legs, cum leaking out my ass, cum eating, cum feeding, cum in my ass, cum in my mouth, cum on my face, cum on my tits, cum play, cumming and then putting my cum in my ass, cumming even though you don’t have permission, cumming from playing with your nipples, cumming in public while wearing a skirt and no panties so everyone can see the mess run down your legs, cumming just from being spanked, cumming while dancing, cumming while exercising, cyber sex, D/s, dacryphilia, damsels in distress, dancing, decorative cutting, deep throating, defilement, degradation, depilation/shaving, dildos, discipline, dirty text messages, dollification, dominants who aren’t afraid to be sweet, dominants who show respect to submissives, domination, double penetration, dressing up, dressing up pretty to be fucked savagely, e-stim, edging, erotic photography, everything is unisex if you don’t give a shit, exhibitionism, face fucking, face sitting/smothering, face slapping, feathers, feeding, feeling his cock swell in my mouth, feet, feminization, femme cock, fetish models, fetish wear, filling all my holes, filling holes, finger fucking, fingering, fingering her in public, fingering in a crowd unnoticed, fingering in a crowded place, fingering on a crowded train, fingering under a table, fingers in my ass for hours while my sir reads fairytales to me, fingers in my mouth, fire play, fishnets, fisting, flashing, flirting/teasing, flogging, food play, foot fetish, foot massage, foot worship, foot/feet, forniphilia, french maids, friends with benefits, fucking against a window, fucking all my holes, fucking machines, fucking myself with my own cock, fucking on a boat, fucking on a crowded train, fucking under the crappy blanket on a long plane ride, fucking through ripped tights, gagging/choked by cock, gags, gangbangs, gender play, genital piercings, get on your fucking knees and beg!, get that pretty ass up in the air for daddy, getting fucked against a window, getting hard during punishment, getting hard in public, getting the shakes from cumming so hard, giving head to men in skirts, glass dildos, glasses, glory hole, gloves, going commando, gold and diamonds for my sugar baby, grabbing my ass in public, grabbing my cock in public, grabbing your hair and fucking your mouth, grass stains on my knees from going down on you in the park, grinding on daddy’s knee and ruining his nice pants, grooming, group sex, hair, hair pulling, hairbrush spanking, hand up her skirt in public, handcuffs, handing my panties over on request in public, handjobs, hands around the throat, happy butt wiggles, having my hair played with, having my hair pulled and my neck bitten, having my lip bitten while being kissed, high heels, hitachi, hole filling, hoping you get big so he has to get stronger to throw you around, hoping you stay tiny so you’re easier to throw around, hours of foreplay, hugs and cuddles and kisses and snuggles, human doll, human furniture, humiliation, hypersensitivity, i know we’re in public. do it., ice cubes, impact play, impregnation fantasy, inflatables, insatiable masochists, it’s so cute when you resist, kinbaku, kisses on my ears, kissing, kneeling, knotting dildo, knowing you masturbate to me, lace, lactation, lapdance, large objects, latex, leather, lifting the hem of my skirt just a little bit to tease you, light bondage, lingerie, lingerie for my sugar baby, lipstick, liquor, little cocks, long hair... all the better to manhandle me with!, loud sex, maid uniforms, makeup, making her beg for more and then making her wait, making out with boys, making pretty girls cry, male submission, manhandling, marks that stay on me for days, masochism, master/slave, masturbating through a spiked cock cage, masturbation, men in skirts, men in well-tailored suits, men who actually make sounds when they cum, men with long hair, moaning and whimpering submissively, multilingual, multiple orgasms, mutual masturbation, naughty bathroom selfies at work, nipple clamps, nipple orgasm, nipple piercings, nipples, not allowed to wear underwear, not giving a shit about traditional gender roles, not wearing underwear at work and then taking upskirts at your desk, nudity, obedience, obedience training, objectification, on his lap in a short skirt and no panties, only letting your butt bunny get off with her clit no matter how much she wants your cock, open your legs and show me how pretty you are, oral sex, ordered to masturbate, orgasm denial, orgy, otk spanking, outdoor bondage, outdoor sex, overstimulation, paddling, pain, panties, pantyhose/stockings, passionate kissing, pet play, phone sex, photography, piercings, pink! pink clothes! pink hair! pink cunt! pink panties! pink everything!, pinning her down and eating her out, playing with my ass for hours, playing with my holes while i’m asleep, pole dance, porn, possessive doms, praise, prostate massage, prostate milking, public humiliation, pulling on my collar, pulling up your dress and fucking you in it, puppy play, pushing out your ass just to tease him, pussy peeking out when you bend over, pussy pumping, queening, questionable morals, rainbow stockings, remote-control devices, restraints, riding crops, rimming, ripping off clothing, road head, role play, rope bondage, rope bondage/suspension, rough sex, sadomasochism, satin, scarf bondage, schoolgirl, schoolgirl uniform, scratching, seduction, self-bondage, sensation play, sensory deprivation, sex, sex in public, sex outside under the stars, sexual objectification, sexual slavery, shackles, shaving, shibari, shoes, short skirts with no panties, showing off in the shower, silk, single tail whips, sissification, size queen, skirts, skirts so short that it barely hides my cock, skype sex, slapping, sleep, sleepy sex, slut as a term of endearment, sluts, small penis humiliation, small penis worship, small tits, snuggling, socks, somnophilia, sounding, spandex, spanking, speech restriction, spitting, spreading your ass and showing off your hole to master, squirming and whimpering while i sit on your cock, step on me, suspension bondage, swallowing, sweat, switching, sybian, tail plugs, talking dirty, teacher/student, tearing off clothing, tears, teasing, texting dirty things when you know they’re in public, thigh fucking, thighs as face warmers, throat fucking, tickling, tights, tiny panties that show off my cock, tit slapping, toe sucking, toes and feet, toes in holes, tongue sucking, touching, toys, triple penetration, trying to be a brat but you want it too much, uncut cock, uniforms, urethral sounds, vampires, velvet, verbal humiliation and degradation, vibrators, vintage lingerie, voice play, voyeurism, wake-up sex, walking around my house naked, wax, wearing a subtle collar in a vanilla setting, wearing nothing under a skirt, wearing your collar to work and getting complimented for being fashion-forward, webcams, whipping, whips, writhing in his arms and struggling as he whispers everything he’d going to do in my ear, you can still walk? then we’re not done., you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth

 _curious about:_ marking all your fetishes as “into” when you started to seem cool and experienced and now you’re too lazy to fix it so you keep doing it, whether someone can message me without being boring or rude, whether straight men even look at the photos they like before sending a message

## Latest pictures

## Wall

what say you to vi_pup?

_bigdick_man wrote 2 minutes ago_

> hey sexy.

_slimyclumps wrote 7 minutes ago_

> hey sexxi lookin for a dom hu can do u godo?

_giacumonme wrote 10 minutes ago_

> vi. arrête te faire encule et réponds à mes textes.

_ass0eater0extroardinaire wrote 12 minutes ago_

> be a good boy fo r me and bend over n let me see tha cute hole of urs again. no way ur a virgin

_ProfessorMaximus wrote 13 minutes ago_

> what a beautiful lady you are, let me know if you want my huge 12 inch cock to satisfy your “virgin” ass pussy

_misterdom wrote 16 minutes ago_

> hey sexy puppy

_burlyesqueus wrote 20 minutes ago_

> if you ever get tired of the crossdressing thing and want to learn how to be a real man call me up

_fetishman6mil wrote 20 minutes ago_

> hey sexy

_weratepups write 30 minutes ago_

> 15/10 would fap again

_BIGGERisBETTER wrote 30 minutes ago_

> i’d love to humiliate that tiny puppy cock of yours

* * *

  


##  **_katsudom_ **

**24M Dom**  
_Detroit, Michigan, United States_  
orientation: bisexual  
relationship status: single  
D/S relationship status: brother of peachesandscreams  
living: curious and looking to try  
looking for: a submissive, a relationship, friends  
Friends (5) | Followers (15) | Following (2)

## About

24, Dominant. 🇯🇵 🇺🇸  
Dancer, gamer, model.

Peachesandscreams introduced me to kink through his photography. As his first model, he trusted me with his decision to incorporate erotic imagery into what was once minimalist dance scenes, and from there the shift to bondage and sadomasochism was almost a natural evolution for both of us. It took almost no time at all for me to start practicing complex ties and testing impact toys on myself and our furniture.

My work as a dancer keeps me busy even when there are fetish events happening, but I hope to connect with the local community here when I can and maybe find a partner whose interests match mine. Message me if you’re interested. Please note that I can praise and humiliate you in three languages.

Most of my photos were taken and edited by peachesandscreams, erotic photographer. You can view some of his recent work [here] and book a shoot with him through DMs or email.

  
  


## Latest activity

katsudom became friends with vi_pup _2 minutes ago_

katsudom loved vi_pup’s note “how it feels to cum just from fucking my ass” _10 minutes ago_

katsudom loved vi_pup’s note “nipple play for inverted nippie-nips (with lactation tippie-tips!)" _15 minutes ago_

katsudom loved 55 photos _24 minutes ago_

katsudom updated their fetish list: _1 hour ago_

  * costumes/dressing up _(into)_
  * collar and lead/leash _(into)_
  * crossdressing _(into)_
  * puppy play _(curious about)_
  * nipple piercings _(into)_
  * genital piercings _(curious about)_



## Fetishes

 _into:_ art erotica, butt plugs, collar and lead/leash, costumes/dressing up, crossdressing, erotic photography, flogging, impact play, kinbaku, nipple piercings, paddling, riding crops, rope bondage, vibrators

 _curious about:_ begging, body worship, discipline, edging, exhibitionism, genital piercings, obedience training, puppy play, rough sex, spanking, wax

## Latest pictures

## Wall

what say you to katsudom?

_vi_pup wrote 2 minutes ago_

> thanks for adding! hope you enjoy! kisses <3

_giacumonme wrote 10 minutes ago_

> i see you found vi. good choice. bonne chance

_peachesandscreams wrote 20 minutes ago_

> puppy play? wow i was just kidding but i guess it suits you. good luck bro

_peachesandscreams wrote 1 week ago_

> Chicago? Chicago!

_peachesandscreams wrote 3 weeks ago_

> yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu come back i miss you

_peachesandscreams wrote 4 weeks ago_

> are you really gonna leave gia hanging? do you want a sub or not? he’s friends with EVERYONE

_giacumonme wrote 5 weeks ago_

> oh my, what an ass on this one. too bad you don’t have many friends, everyone should have the pleasure of this eyeful. were i not already collared i might have to get on my knees for you ;)

_peachesandscreams wrote 2 months ago_

> lmao u really posted your dog… he cute tho maybe he’ll help u get a new kind of puppy ;p

_daddysstillalive wrote 3 months ago_

> jfc it was bad enough having to look at your butt in tights every day! i can’t believe it’s ACTUALLY that round and perfect

_teddybaby_ji wrote 3 months ago_

> O_o um wow how do u not have friends here with photos like that

* * *

  


## Messages

###  _Kinky Roommates Extravaganza_

**peachesandscreams**

> yuuuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii who’s this femmy bunny boy you’re obsessed with all of a sudden? he’s cuuuuuuuuute
> 
> yuuri i know you’re on fet i see u liking more of his photos
> 
> oh my god did u see the one with the gape and the cum lube and the rope burns
> 
> yup you saw it. enjoy that nut
> 
> he must have a bitchin lighting setup around his bed daaaamn
> 
> it’s very bubblegum i’m feeling his aesthetic. kinda wanna play some of your high pitched jpop while i look at this. especially the one with the colorful lesbians, what was it, love girls? live girls? live and love?
> 
> ohhhh my gosh he has SUCH a cute dick i can’t handle it, i want a dick like that, yuuri buy me a dick like that with your delicious principal danseur money

**katsudom**

> i am not obsessed with him. he’s just very pretty.

**peachesandscreams**

> yOU LIKED HUNDREDA OF HIS PHOTOS IN TWO HOURS. adn you’re still going! not obsessed my tight ass!

**katsudom**

> don’t tell me he doesn’t turn you on a little

**peachesandscreams**

> *checks pants* nope, dry as a bone.
> 
> ha ha. bone
> 
> he’s definitely cute af but not my type. i prefer guys who look like they aren’t going to blow away in the wind

**katsudom**

> wwell i guess he’s my type then
> 
> he’s very pretty

**peachesandscreams**

> mhm
> 
> so whens the wedding
> 
> yuuri
> 
> yuuri i can hear ur vibe
> 
> have a nice nut
> 
> (u should message him)

**katsudom**

> no way

**peachesandscreams**

> hey yuuri stop masturbating for one sec and check ur activity

**katsudom**

> HE WROTE ON MY WALL

* * *

  


##  **_peachesandscreams_ **

**21M**

  
_Detroit, Michigan, United States_  
orientation: pansexual  
relationship status: single  
D/s relationship status: brother of katsudom  
living: once in a while to spice things up  
looking for: friendship, someone to play with, events

Friends (643) | Followers (9,895) | Following (17)

## About

Erotic photographer. Email peach(DOT)scream(AT)mailbot(DOT)com for photoshoot info. I also have three hamsters and I dance!

## Latest activity

peachesandscreams: everybody go wish @katsudom luck _1 minute ago_

peachesandscreams loved 7 photos _1 minute ago_

peachesandscreams became friends with vi_pup _2 minutes ago_

peachesandscreams commented on katsudom's photo _1 hour ago_

> mmmmm dat butt. hot

peachesandscreams is going to cannedmeat’s event “CANING DEMO 6/9” _4 hours ago_

## Fetishes

 _into:_ art erotica, bondage, costumes/dressing up, dressing down, erotic photography, exhibitionism, flogging, impact play, kinbaku, memes, nude photography, paddling, riding crops, rope bondage, wax

 _curious about:_ body worship, caning, collar and lead/leash, genital piercings, nipple piercings, spanking

## Latest pictures

## Wall

what say you to peachesandscreams?

_vi_pup wrote 2 minutes ago_

> thanks for adding! hope you enjoy! kisses <3

_giacumonme wrote 2 hours ago_

> bless you for these gorgeous photos of the greatest ass to bless this earth, truly you are a god among men

_katsudom wrote 2 hours ago_

> oh i didn’t even see anyone added me til now i’ll check him out

_daddysstillalive wrote 3 hours ago_

> ahaha i think ji would be down i’ll talk to him 2nite

_daddysstillalive wrote 3 hours ago_

> omg really? we’ve never done photos before

_cannedmeat wrote 4 hours ago_

> hey man thx for rsvp it will be great to see u again! u gonna bring ur camera rite ;)

_harletwins wrote 6 hours ago_

> thanks for the friend add! we know u will make us look A MA ZING

_JewelledLady wrote 8 hours ago_

> wanna fuck? i like short men

_MastersLittleTrashcan wrote 12 hours ago_

> do u do edgeplay photography i have sum ideas

_H-A-T-T-E-R wrote 1 day ago_

> so u D or S?

* * *

  


## Messages

###  _Kinky Roommates Extravaganza_

**katsudom**

> PHICHIT HE WROTE ON MY FUCKING WALL

**peachesandscreams**

> he wrote on my wall too, i think he does that for everyone
> 
> but cute, i knew u were obsessed
> 
> does he like live on fet or...?

**katsudom**

> oh

**peachesandscreams**

> aww are you disappointed it wasn’t just for you?

**katsudom**

> no

**peachesandscreams**

> message him!!!

**katsudom**

> NO

**peachesandscreams**

> you say no but i dont hear a safeword

**katsudom**

> phichiiiiiiiiiiiiit

**peachesandscreams**

> you know you want to
> 
> so why are we using fet for this like you’re literally in the next room

**katsudom**

> do u want to see my dick???

**peachesandscreams**

> yes???
> 
> seen it before, 8/8 inches would ride again
> 
> yuuri
> 
> fine, go nut again, YOU BETTER MESSAGE HIM

**katsudom**

> he lives in russia!

**peachesandscreams**

> he travels!
> 
> ur very talented to message me while masturbating
> 
> i’m recording your moans
> 
> wow you’re really getting into it
> 
> wheres my vibe
> 
> yuuri if u took my rabbit again i’ll use your jute as a vicchan tug-toy
> 
> HEY YUURI HE HAS A DOG TOO

**katsudom**

> WHAT


	2. Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katsudom: o no he sad  
> peachesandscreams: either message him or go to sleep  
> katsudom: ok  
> peachesandscreams: finally. good night sweet prince  
> katsudom: i did it  
> peachesandscreams: huh  
> peachesandscreams: oH  
> peachesandscreams: CONGRATULATIONs YOU DIRTY FUCKING BITCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "icetiger" is yurio. he's 19 and will not be involved in any sexual situations anyway so we're all gonna be chill about it yes? thank you.

## Messages

###  _Kinky Roommates Extravaganza_

**katsudom**

> i'm not going to message him
> 
> he probably gets thousands of messages a day
> 
> and he’s got high standards. he’s probably looking for someone experienced
> 
> i mean he says hes a virgin but like. he’s at least had partners for D/s stuff beofre
> 
> there are phtoso if him in dungeon
> 
> i’ve never been to a dugnon !
> 
> alli do is tie up th fucing counc
> 
> id tie him to ht couch
> 
> fuc
> 
> i want to fuck him on the couch
> 
> i want to fuck him on the couch
> 
> I AM NOT MESSAGING HI
> 
> hed so fuikng hot

**peachesandscreams**

> yuuri what the fuck i JUST woke up
> 
> are you drunk?

**katsudom**

> not dornk
> 
> wll maybe

**peachesandscreams**

> where the fuck are you and who the fuck gave you alcohol at 10:30 in the fuckin morning i will bEAT THEIR ASS

**katsudom**

> wegmans

**peachesandscreams**

> WEGMANS

**katsudom**

> vodka is gross

**peachesandscreams**

> AHAHAHA OH MY GOD YUURI DID YOU GET VODKA JUST BECAUSE YOUR BOYTOY IS RUSSIAN

**katsudom**

> not my boytoy

**peachesandscreams**

> but u want him to beeeeeee

**katsudom**

> shut up. pls cumget me

**peachesandscreams**

> yeah ok i’ll be there soon
> 
> dont drink anymore

**katsudom**

> yeah
> 
> abotu that

**peachesandscreams**

> please tell me u did not drink a whole bottle of vodka oh my god CALL AN AMBULANCE

**katsudom**

> not
> 
> i dropt it
> 
> only drak lie on trhrs

**peachesandscreams**

> yuuri got damn it answer the phone

**katsudom**

> nio
> 
> let me wlalow
> 
> god his ass is like a dreme
> 
> ii wold finger him til l the caws com ehome

**peachesandscreams**

> I AM DRIVING

* * *

  


##  **_katsudom_ **

**24M Dom**  
_Detroit, Michigan, United States_  
orientation: bisexual  
relationship status: single  
D/S relationship status: brother of peachesandscreams  
living: curious and looking to try  
looking for: a submissive, a relationship, friends  
Friends (5) | Followers (17) | Following (2)

## About

24, Dominant. 🇯🇵 🇺🇸  
Dancer, gamer, model.

Peachesandscreams introduced me to kink through his photography. As his first model, he trusted me with his decision to incorporate erotic imagery into what was once minimalist dance scenes, and from there the shift to bondage and sadomasochism was almost a natural evolution for both of us. It took almost no time at all for me to start practicing complex ties and testing impact toys on myself and our furniture.

My work as a dancer keeps me busy even when there are fetish events happening, but I hope to connect with the local community here when I can and maybe find a partner whose interests match mine. Message me if you’re interested. Please note that I can praise and humiliate you in three languages.

Most of my photos were taken and edited by peachesandscreams, erotic photographer. You can view some of his recent work [here] and book a shoot with him through DMs or email.

  
  


## Latest activity

katsudom loved 52 photos _5 minutes ago_

katsudom: wegmans is god _14 minutes ago_

katsudom loved 84 photos _8 hours ago_

katsudom updated their fetish list: _1 hour ago_

  * creampie _(into)_
  * lingerie _(into)_



katsudom loved 27 photos _16 hours ago_

katsudom became friends with vi_pup _2 minutes ago_

## Fetishes

 _into:_ art erotica, butt plugs, collar and lead/leash, costumes/dressing up, creampie, crossdressing, erotic photography, flogging, impact play, kinbaku, lingerie, nipple piercings, paddling, riding crops, rope bondage, vibrators

 _curious about:_ begging, body worship, discipline, edging, exhibitionism, genital piercings, obedience training, puppy play, rough sex, spanking, wax

## Latest pictures

## Wall

what say you to katsudom?

_peachesandscreams wrote 5 minutes ago_

> note to everyone, katsudom is a terrible, terrible drunk

_teddybaby_ji wrote 3 hours ago_

> are you okay? you’re really into this vi... i’ve never seen you like so many pics at once. she’s cuuuute tho

_peachesandscreams wrote 5 minutes ago_

> i see a little silhouetto of a nut  
>  ON THE SINK  
>  ON THE FLOOR  
>  CAN YOU CLEAN UP YOUR SEMEN  
> 

_vi_pup wrote 16 hours ago_

> thanks for adding! hope you enjoy! kisses <3

_giacumonme wrote 16 hours ago_

> i see you found vi. good choice. bonne chance

_peachesandscreams wrote 17 hours ago_

> puppy play? wow i was just kidding but i guess it suits you. good luck bro

_peachesandscreams wrote 1 week ago_

> Chicago? Chicago!

_peachesandscreams wrote 3 weeks ago_

> yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu come back i miss you

_peachesandscreams wrote 4 weeks ago_

> are you really gonna leave gia hanging? do you want a sub or not? he’s friends with EVERYONE

* * *

  


##  **_vi_pup_ **

**28CD/TV sub**  
_St. Petersburg, Russia_  
orientation: gay  
relationship status: single  
D/s relationship status: submissive, pet, pup, slut, unowned  
brother of giacumonme  
brother of witchswitch  
sister of mistressmila  
protecting icetiger  
protected by Prima_Domme  
protected by thecoach  
living: I Live It 24/7  
looking for: a lifetime relationship (LTR), a relationship, a master  
  
Friends (410) | Followers (89,997) | Following (30)

## About

hello! call me vi <3  
lovely lovable crossdresser, bunny, puppy, ex-camboy (nude photos only now!) i love looking beautiful, getting compliments, and surprising people.  
spb is my home but i love travelling and meeting kinky people all over the world! find me at your biggest fetish parties getting wrecked by the best of the best. i also love dancing, ice skating, and watching the stars at night.  
i’ve been kinky for longer than i knew how to talk about it, but i still haven’t had sex with anyone other than myself and my toys! even if i’m a slutty bunny and desperate af i have standards and none of you are meeting them :) try harder and maybe you’ll have a chance! i wanna be deflowered by only the best dom for me.

as described by my fetfamily:  
“hi im vi, i’m a silly fem boy, i like rope and feet and bruises and anything i can put in my butt. i cum almost as easy as gia does and i’m proud of it. love my bunny and i’ll love yours.” - giacumonme  
“He almost makes me want to scene again. What I’d give to have found a sub like that when I was his age.” - prima_domme  
“Though we have our differences, Vi is a lovely self-assured young man and I wish him all the best in finding love and getting some good dick. Be nice to him.” - witchswitch  
“im vi and i like dick and being called a dirty little cum slut. pull my hair and call me a good girl while you paddle me and rip holes in my pantyhose. that’s exactly what you sound like. don’t pout like that, i’ve sworn off men.” - mistressmila  
“He reminds me of the men I used to make fun of before I realised I was one of them.” - thecoach  
“disgusting.” - icetiger

## Latest activity

vi_pup: maybe someday ill get a msg that isnt so rude, asking for free nudes, calling names, asking to fuck, or “hey sexy” like a million other guys _10 minutes ago_

vi_pup loved 15 photos _1 hour ago_

vi_pup commented on dollydarling’s pic _1 hour ago_

> so pretty! don’t talk urself down like that, the costume looks SO GOOD on u and ur so cute!

vi_pup uploaded a new picture _6 hours ago_

> new toy! remember to check out my shop, photos will be up soon <3

vi_pup: wow! someone else just bought my whole collection! mmm what to buy myself now... _1 day ago_

vi_pup loved 20 photos _1 day ago_

## Fetishes 

_into:_ “a fetish list that clearly belongs to someone with a lot of time on their hands”, “a fetish list that’s longer than my dick”, “aaaaaand my clothes fell off!”, “apologizing” with your mouth, “aww how cute, you’re starting to cry!”, “being a virgin at 21 just makes you more desirable as a sub”, “best toe sucker in the city”, “boys in skirts make the world go round”, “boys in stockings make me hard”, “cum for me”, “don’t take your eyes off me”, “fuck my mouth until my mascara runs”, “good girl now sit on master’s cock”, “how do you shit with a gape like that”, “i didn’t say like it, i said do it.”, “i only wear panties if i want someone to see them”, “i want to cum all over your pretty face”, “i wasn’t looking for a sugar daddy but damn i won’t say no”, “i’m not done using you yet.”, “i’m not gay you’re just really hot can we fuck?”, “i’ve been alive for twenty one slutty slutty years”, “is this for your girlfriend?” “no, it’s for me!”, “is vi short for virgin”, “last time i wore underwear out of the house it rained so i’m never wearing undies again!”, “look at me while i’m fucking your mouth”, “mine.”, “need you so bad need your cock so bad”, “now say it in french”, “oh no you’ve ruined your panties guess you don’t get to wear any today”, “show me how much you want it”, “so you’re a puppy with bunny ears? whatever just bend over”, “rub off on my foot like an animal in heat”, “skate fast eat ass”, “suck on my toes and let me see that pretty cunt of yours”, “talking about cum like it’s food”, “the vi bullshit experience”, “who’s a good boy? who’s a good boy? not you! time for a spanking!”, “yes, sir.”, “you belong to me.”, “you can’t possibly take that whole cock”, “you eat ass like a pro”, “you look good in a skirt”, “you made a mess”, “you took that whole cock holy shit”, “you’re soaking wet for me”, “your ass belongs to me.”, 24/7, a cage to keep my dick nice and small, a hand between my legs, a hand on my neck as foreplay, a hand up my skirt, a hard dick against her ass while she sleeps, a mouthful of cum, abduction play, accents, age play, anal, anal beads, anal gape, anal hooks, anal sex, anal stretching, androgyny, armbinders, artistic cutting, asking for permission to cum, asphyxiaphilia play, ass, ass grabbing, ass play, ass to mouth, ass worship, attention, ball gags, bare bottom spanking, bare handed spanking, barefoot, bastinado, bathroom use control, bdsm, begging, begging for cock, behavior modification, being a slut, being a threat to traditional marriage, being a toy, being appreciated, being brought to my knees by my hair, being called “good girl” while sucking cock, being choked while making out, being choked while sucking cock, being choked with a cock, being completely spent after a brutal fuck, being dragged around by my collar, being fucked so good i can feel it for days, being fucked so hard it hurts, being grabbed by my waist, being held down and fucked, being held tightly by the throat, being looked at over the top of glasses, being loved, being nibbled and kissed on my neck, being nibbled on my ears, being ordered to spread my legs, being pinned against the wall and fingered, being pinned down and fucked brutally, being played with until i can’t make words, being played with while others watch, being pushed up against a wall, being sassy so i get fucked harder, being shared, being spanked while being fucked doggystyle, being the reason someone smiles, being the reason you masturbate, being thrown around like a ragdoll, being tied to a bed and used as a fuck toy, being tied up, belt spanking, belt whippings, bent over a table, big clits, big cocks, big nipples, big strong men pretty in pink, birthday suit, bite marks, biting, blindfolds, blood play, blow jobs, blushing, body modification, body paint, body positivity, body worship, bondage, bondage tape, boot licking, boot worship, boys in dresses, boys in fishnets, boys in skirts, boys kissing boys, breast/nipple play, breastfeeding, breasts, breath play, breeding, bruises, bukkake, bullwhips, bunny boys, bunny butts, bunny ears, bunny play, bunny plugs, business suits, butt plugs, butt stuff, caging/confinement, candle wax, caning, casual nudity, catsuits, cbt, chains, chastity devices, checking her wetness in public, cheerleading uniforms, chocolate, choking play, clamps and clips, clit spanking, cock and ball torture, cock cages, cock milking, cock rings, cock slapping, cock worship, cocksucking, cocksucking under a desk, cocksucking under a table at a fancy restaurant, cockwarming, collar and lead/leash, collars, communication, consensual nonconsent play, consent, control, corporal punishment, corset training, corsets, cosplay, costumes/dressing up, covert bondage, crawling, creampie, crops, crossdressing, crying, cuddles, cum, cum as a reward, cum dripping down my legs, cum leaking out my ass, cum eating, cum feeding, cum in my ass, cum in my mouth, cum on my face, cum on my tits, cum play, cumming and then putting my cum in my ass, cumming even though you don’t have permission, cumming from playing with your nipples, cumming in public while wearing a skirt and no panties so everyone can see the mess run down your legs, cumming just from being spanked, cumming while dancing, cumming while exercising, cyber sex, D/s, dacryphilia, damsels in distress, dancing, decorative cutting, deep throating, defilement, degradation, depilation/shaving, dildos, discipline, dirty text messages, dollification, dominants who aren’t afraid to be sweet, dominants who show respect to submissives, domination, double penetration, dressing up, dressing up pretty to be fucked savagely, e-stim, edging, erotic photography, everything is unisex if you don’t give a shit, exhibitionism, face fucking, face sitting/smothering, face slapping, feathers, feeding, feeling his cock swell in my mouth, feet, feminization, femme cock, fetish models, fetish wear, filling all my holes, filling holes, finger fucking, fingering, fingering her in public, fingering in a crowd unnoticed, fingering in a crowded place, fingering on a crowded train, fingering under a table, fingers in my ass for hours while my sir reads fairytales to me, fingers in my mouth, fire play, fishnets, fisting, flashing, flirting/teasing, flogging, food play, foot fetish, foot massage, foot worship, foot/feet, forniphilia, french maids, friends with benefits, fucking against a window, fucking all my holes, fucking machines, fucking myself with my own cock, fucking on a boat, fucking on a crowded train, fucking under the crappy blanket on a long plane ride, fucking through ripped tights, gagging/choked by cock, gags, gangbangs, gender play, genital piercings, get on your fucking knees and beg!, get that pretty ass up in the air for daddy, getting fucked against a window, getting hard during punishment, getting hard in public, getting the shakes from cumming so hard, giving head to men in skirts, glass dildos, glasses, glory hole, gloves, going commando, gold and diamonds for my sugar baby, grabbing my ass in public, grabbing my cock in public, grabbing your hair and fucking your mouth, grass stains on my knees from going down on you in the park, grinding on daddy’s knee and ruining his nice pants, grooming, group sex, hair, hair pulling, hairbrush spanking, hand up her skirt in public, handcuffs, handing my panties over on request in public, handjobs, hands around the throat, happy butt wiggles, having my hair played with, having my hair pulled and my neck bitten, having my lip bitten while being kissed, high heels, hitachi, hole filling, hoping you get big so he has to get stronger to throw you around, hoping you stay tiny so you’re easier to throw around, hours of foreplay, hugs and cuddles and kisses and snuggles, human doll, human furniture, humiliation, hypersensitivity, i know we’re in public. do it., ice cubes, impact play, impregnation fantasy, inflatables, insatiable masochists, it’s so cute when you resist, kinbaku, kisses on my ears, kissing, kneeling, knotting dildo, knowing you masturbate to me, lace, lactation, lapdance, large objects, latex, leather, lifting the hem of my skirt just a little bit to tease you, light bondage, lingerie, lingerie for my sugar baby, lipstick, liquor, little cocks, long hair... all the better to manhandle me with!, loud sex, maid uniforms, makeup, making her beg for more and then making her wait, making out with boys, making pretty girls cry, male submission, manhandling, marks that stay on me for days, masochism, master/slave, masturbating through a spiked cock cage, masturbation, men in skirts, men in well-tailored suits, men who actually make sounds when they cum, men with long hair, moaning and whimpering submissively, multilingual, multiple orgasms, mutual masturbation, naughty bathroom selfies at work, nipple clamps, nipple orgasm, nipple piercings, nipples, not allowed to wear underwear, not giving a shit about traditional gender roles, not wearing underwear at work and then taking upskirts at your desk, nudity, obedience, obedience training, objectification, on his lap in a short skirt and no panties, only letting your butt bunny get off with her clit no matter how much she wants your cock, open your legs and show me how pretty you are, oral sex, ordered to masturbate, orgasm denial, orgy, otk spanking, outdoor bondage, outdoor sex, overstimulation, paddling, pain, panties, pantyhose/stockings, passionate kissing, pet play, phone sex, photography, piercings, pink! pink clothes! pink hair! pink cunt! pink panties! pink everything!, pinning her down and eating her out, playing with my ass for hours, playing with my holes while i’m asleep, pole dance, porn, possessive doms, praise, prostate massage, prostate milking, public humiliation, pulling on my collar, pulling up your dress and fucking you in it, puppy play, pushing out your ass just to tease him, pussy peeking out when you bend over, pussy pumping, queening, questionable morals, rainbow stockings, remote-control devices, restraints, riding crops, rimming, ripping off clothing, road head, role play, rope bondage, rope bondage/suspension, rough sex, sadomasochism, satin, scarf bondage, schoolgirl, schoolgirl uniform, scratching, seduction, self-bondage, sensation play, sensory deprivation, sex, sex in public, sex outside under the stars, sexual objectification, sexual slavery, shackles, shaving, shibari, shoes, short skirts with no panties, showing off in the shower, silk, single tail whips, sissification, size queen, skirts, skirts so short that it barely hides my cock, skype sex, slapping, sleep, sleepy sex, slut as a term of endearment, sluts, small penis humiliation, small penis worship, small tits, snuggling, socks, somnophilia, sounding, spandex, spanking, speech restriction, spitting, spreading your ass and showing off your hole to master, squirming and whimpering while i sit on your cock, step on me, suspension bondage, swallowing, sweat, switching, sybian, tail plugs, talking dirty, teacher/student, tearing off clothing, tears, teasing, texting dirty things when you know they’re in public, thigh fucking, thighs as face warmers, throat fucking, tickling, tights, tiny panties that show off my cock, tit slapping, toe sucking, toes and feet, toes in holes, tongue sucking, touching, toys, triple penetration, trying to be a brat but you want it too much, uncut cock, uniforms, urethral sounds, vampires, velvet, verbal humiliation and degradation, vibrators, vintage lingerie, voice play, voyeurism, wake-up sex, walking around my house naked, wax, wearing a subtle collar in a vanilla setting, wearing nothing under a skirt, wearing your collar to work and getting complimented for being fashion-forward, webcams, whipping, whips, writhing in his arms and struggling as he whispers everything he’d going to do in my ear, you can still walk? then we’re not done., you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth

 _curious about:_ marking all your fetishes as “into” when you started to seem cool and experienced and now you’re too lazy to fix it so you keep doing it, whether someone can message me without being boring or rude, whether straight men even look at the photos they like before sending a message

## Latest pictures

## Wall

what say you to vi_pup?

_slutluvr wrote 5 minutes ago_

> hey sexy i want you

_FemFUckR wrote 20 minutes ago_

> cute lil slut like u needs a real man to make u close ur goddamn legs

_mistressmila wrote 1 hour ago_

> i miss youuuuu when are you coming home? the anni party is next month and WE NEED U THERE <3 <3 <3 u lil bitch

_BigAndBrainy wrote 2 hours ago_

> bend over slut

_ClergyMan wrote 3 hours ago_

> you need God in your life. fortunately I can provide that ;)

_CallMeDiana wrote 3 hours ago_

> hey sexy

_chameleon808 wrote 3 hours ago_

> goddamn u hot af

_kneecaptain wrote 4 hours ago_

> my dungeon awaits you

_ShayLeneMamama write 4 hours ago_

> unf

_dirtxx wrote 4 hours ago_

> hey sexy

* * *

  


## Messages

###  _Kinky Roommates Extravaganza_

**katsudom**

> o no he sad

**peachesandscreams**

> either message him or go to sleep

**katsudom**

> ok

**peachesandscreams**

> finally. good night sweet prince

**katsudom**

> i did it

**peachesandscreams**

> huh
> 
> oH
> 
> CONGRATULATIONs YOU DIRTY FUCKING BITCH

* * *

  


## Messages

###  _hello_

**katsudom**

> hi vi, i jsut found you yesterday, i think youre’ very beautiful and i’m sorry so many people are being mean to u. i think you deserve muhc better. have a nice day. <3

* * *

  


## Messages

###  _chatte_

**vi_pup**

> who's katsudom?
> 
> i noticed you’re friends with him, do you know him? he doesn’t seem to have a lot of friends...

**giacumonme**

> no idea but he has a great butt

**vi_pup**

> haha true he really does!
> 
> he messaged me just not. he doesn’t seem very active so i’m kind of confused. 

**giacumonme**

> what did he say? you don’t usually pay attention to your messages

**vi_pup**

> not true! i read them all! his was just very sweet. well, his spelling was pretty bad? but he wasn’t rude or anything. he called me beautiful!

**giacumonme**

> beautiful? not sexy? oooh must be a keeper

**vi_pup**

> haha don’t tease! he’s cute! and much nicer than most of the men that message me.
> 
> but so far away...

**giacumonme**

> says the man who travels the world for no reason other than to get tied up by strangers in the hopes one of them is decent enough to consider taking to bed

**vi_pup**

> well. he's close to you
> 
> so what are you doing in october?

**giacumonme**

> oh NOW you want to come to chicago. he’s six hours from me, not that close. and that’s if his location is true. i haven’t heard of a lot of dancers in detroit, but who knows.

**vi_pup**

> six hours isn’t so bad. or i could just go to him and NOT see you!
> 
> hmmm maybe he’ll dance with me...

**giacumonme**

> how dare you! i practically introduced you two!

**vi_pup**

> aww jealous?

**giacumonme**

> YES VERY
> 
> message him back, then. make a friend before you offer to fuck him. i think he’s a bit shy, so don’t come on too strong right away.

**vi_pup**

> coming strong is all i know how to do
> 
> what do I say?

**giacumonme**

> look at his photos

**vi_pup**

> hE HAS A DOG

* * *

  


## Messages

###  _hello_

**katsudom**

> hi vi, i jsut found you yesterday, i think youre’ very beautiful and i’m sorry so many people are being mean to u. i think you deserve muhc better. have a nice day. <3

**vi_pup**

> hi katsudom! thanks for your sweet message, i haven’t seen something so kind in my PMs from a stranger in a while. you’re quite beautiful yourself <3 and i noticed we both have poodles! how cuuuuute what’s yours named?

**katsudom**

> his name is victor, but i call him vicchan.

**vi_pup**

> victor? really! so he's a vi pup too!

**katsudom**

> yes. he's my good luck charm.

**vi_pup**

> victor for victory? cute cute <3 <3 <3 mine’s name is makkachin. little vi tried to name her after mocha-cappuccino.

**katsudom**

> because she's coffee-colored?

**vi_pup**

> yes!
> 
> tell me about yourself a little! there’s not a lot of personal stuff on ur profile but im curious about you!

**katsudom**

> umm what do you want to know

**vi_pup**

> what kind of dance do you do? what rope do you use? what’s your favorite hitty thing? what languages do you know? have you ever been to russia? where in japan are you from? what’s it like there? what’s detroit like?

**katsudom**

> um wow that's a lot of questions.

**vi_pup**

> ovo

**katsudom**

> i mostly do ballet, but i also know some hip hop, ballroom, a few spanish dances, and figure skating.
> 
> and um pole i guess

**vi_pup**

> POLE DANCE!!! wow!!!

**katsudom**

> i’m not particular to any one kind of rope, still trying out a lot of things. i think it would depend on what i’m trying to do with the rope. i’ll use different materials for different ties you know? i think out of impact toys i like paddles and floggers best, but i’d like to try spanking.
> 
> i speak japanese and english obviously, as well as russian, funny enough. i learned in college. i’ve never been to russia, but i’d like to go someday. maybe learn to speak a little better, i’m nowhere near fluent, only good enough to please someone who isn’t a native speaker i think.

**vi_pup**

> not true! i'm sure you would please me;)

**katsudom**

> fdaa;;ka;sd
> 
> um sorry my dog jumped on my computer

**vi_pup**

> mhm sure

**katsudom**

> anyway
> 
> i’m from kyushu, which is in the south of japan. and i grew up in a coastal town. my family runs a hot springs resort. i go back every few years, but i miss them a lot. detroit is... very different from home. but i’ve been here long enough that it almost feels like a second home now.
> 
> i think that’s answers to all your questions. what about you?

**vi_pup**

> yes!! wow wow!!! mmm i do know a couple spanish dances too actually, and i used to skate but not in a while. i’ve never been paddled, isn’t that funny? i want to though! tjey look so big and scary. put some of them have those cute designs on them! like hearts or the plaboy bunny, and they make heart shape bruises and things like that. mmmmmm i think that would be fun. and haha maybe i can teach you some more russian? ashdfl i’m sure you know all the swears and dirty things, that’s the firs thing everyone looks up wen they try to learn another language. i speak rus, eng, and french fluently enough to negotiate a scene, dirty things included, so that’s pretty good i think.
> 
> hot springs sounds fun! luxurious oooh i would looooove to go to one. that’s sweet that you still visit even thou ur family so far away! ahaha i get what u mean about second home. i lived in a bunch of different places for long enough im not sure what’s my home-home anmore.

**katsudom**

> ahh it’s not as luxurious as it sounds really. the hot springs are very relaxing and good for health, but “resort” is maybe too strong of a word... it’s more of an inn, very small and traditional, and you dont need to stay to use the baths. 

**vi_pup**

> still sounds luxurious to mee. cozy and intimate i would think?

**katsudom**

> yes, very much so.
> 
> what about you? any other dances you know? uou seem like you travel all over the place, how is that? and you have,.. so many interests, what do you like most?

**vi_pup**

> mm i try to learn a little of every dance i can, but i’m not so good at remembering the names. i was recently in cuba for several months with some friends and we did a lot of salsa and that is the most fun i’ve had dancing in a while! i’m lucky i get to see so many places and learn from so many people, both the dancing and the kink. the whole world is beautiful and i want to see it all!
> 
> my bIGGEST fetishes are definitely puppy play and rope and playing with my ass. i really want to try more exhibitionist stuff when i find someone i want to fuck. and i want to try things like orgasm control and forced chastity, i would hate it but i would love it hehe i’m too much of a slut for a virgin lol. and i like pain a lot too!
> 
> and i can cum from jsut touching my nipples so i guess i really like that too... aaahh i like it all.

**vi_pup**

> katttttttt where’s you go?

**katsudom**

> yah... hm i thought you were going to say crossdressing was your big thing. it seems like you do it a lot. like almost all your photos. 

**vi_pup**

> ohhhh well it’s not just a fetish for me! i like the look. it definitely turns me on sometimes but i don’t do it only for the tingles haha and i have a big butt n tiny waist so girl clothes fit me better a lot of the time!
> 
> i wanna be used by someone in ways that takes advantage of all the skirts though!

**katsudom**

> oh. i see. well it definitely suits you.

**vi_pup**

> thank you <3

* * *

  


## Messages

###  _chatte_

**vi_pup**

> chris he's so fucking sweet

**giacumonme**

> o here we go

**vi_pup**

> he pole dances and skates! and his dog is named VICTOR he’s a vi puppy tooooooooo

**giacumonme**

> well that’s one hell of a coincidence

**vi_pup**

> and katsudom still visits his family alllllll the way in japan

**giacumonme**

> you travel the world

**vi_pup**

> yes but i'm??? loaded???

**giacumonme**

> fair, go on

**vi_pup**

> hmph

**giacumonme**

> i’m sorry princess, please continue the tail of your magical fairy prince come to steal you away on his unicorh and stuff you full of his massive horse dong

**vi_pup**

> you're forgiven
> 
> he said the girl clothes suit me.

**giacumonme**

> well. they do suit you.

**vi_pup**

> yeah but. the way he said it. i dunno, makes me think that he gets it, you know?
> 
> and he asked about my kinks but didn’t make it a thing like Now U Gotta Fuck Me he’s just curious
> 
> i mean its obvious he wants to fuck me but he’d not acting like that means i have to
> 
> i… kind of want to meet him
> 
> haven’t wanted to go out of my way to meet a guy like… ever?

**giacumonme**

> that makes me feel so wonderful, thank you /s
> 
> you know, he sounds like a genuinely sweet and respectful guy, but that said it does say a lot about the menwho message you from day to day that one shy dom calls you beautiful and doesn’t immediately order you to lube up and you want to fly across the world for him

**vi_pup**

> do you think he'll let me eat his ass?

**giacumonme**

> that's the spirit
> 
> wait you're actually serious

**vi_pup**

> mmm vancouver to ohare isn’t so bad but i’d have to go home first, fetfamily anni party is soon... and then i have yura's festival...

**giacumonme**

> since when are you in canada???

**vi_pup**

> there was a con!
> 
> and now there’s this egotistical creep following me around trying to get me to let his wife peg me. sigh. i was already looking at planes home since i don’t have plans lined up.
> 
> ehhh only one left thisweek has transfers. do u have an extra bed

**giacumonme**

> really?

**vi_pup**

> yes, overnight in ohare and 3 hours in heathrow. ew heathrow but at leaast its short

**giacumonme**

> sigh. oui shithead, you can stay on my futon. but do not stain it! if you need to cum you use the chaise.

**vi_pup**

> yes yes, i will keep my heat to the chair like a good puppy.
> 
> will you pick me up from the airport in your fancy SUV? will you wear cute taxi driver hat?

**giacumonme**

> i will wear my peach emoji hat

**vi_pup**

> oh good, i have my rainbow poop hat with me. we can match.
> 
> :>

**giacumonme**

> you cannot stay here when you come to fuck your boytoy though. we don’t have room, and chicago is not as close to detroit as they look on a map.

**vi_pup**

> fine then i'll stay in a hotel.
> 
> see you in two days, my nipples throb in anticipation

**giacumonme**

> vi what the fuck
> 
> pourquoi es-tu comme ça?

* * *

  


## Messages

### Kinky Roommates Extravaganza

**katsudom**

> VI PUP
> 
> IS MESSAGING ME
> 
> HE'S ADORABLE

**peachesandscreams**

> oh my god
> 
> if you get married i get to be best man i don’t care how much takeshi wants it

**katsudom**

> we’re not getting married! he lives in RUSSIA
> 
> also mari called best sister when i was five. no-one can roast me like she can.

**peachesandscreams**

> i will fight mari

**katsudom**

> you will Die

**peachesandscreams**

> u right. can i be ring bearer?

**katsudom**

> then u have to fight the triplets

**peachesandscreams**

> oh god that's worse than mari
> 
> wedding planner?

**katsudom**

> no hamsters

**peachesandscreams**

> i can do that

* * *

  


##  **_vi_pup_ **

**28CD/TV sub**  
_St. Petersburg, Russia_  
orientation: gay  
relationship status: single  
D/s relationship status: submissive, pet, pup, slut, unowned  
brother of giacumonme  
brother of witchswitch  
sister of mistressmila  
protecting icetiger  
protected by Prima_Domme  
protected by thecoach  
living: I Live It 24/7  
looking for: a lifetime relationship (LTR), a relationship, a master  
  
Friends (415) | Followers (90,004) | Following (31)

## About

hello! call me vi <3  
lovely lovable crossdresser, bunny, puppy, ex-camboy (nude photos only now!) i love looking beautiful, getting compliments, and surprising people.  
spb is my home but i love travelling and meeting kinky people all over the world! find me at your biggest fetish parties getting wrecked by the best of the best. i also love dancing, ice skating, and watching the stars at night.  
i’ve been kinky for longer than i knew how to talk about it, but i still haven’t had sex with anyone other than myself and my toys! even if i’m a slutty bunny and desperate af i have standards and none of you are meeting them :) try harder and maybe you’ll have a chance! i wanna be deflowered by only the best dom for me.

as described by my fetfamily:  
“hi im vi, i’m a silly fem boy, i like rope and feet and bruises and anything i can put in my butt. i cum almost as easy as gia does and i’m proud of it. love my bunny and i’ll love yours.” - giacumonme  
“He almost makes me want to scene again. What I’d give to have found a sub like that when I was his age.” - prima_domme  
“Though we have our differences, Vi is a lovely self-assured young man and I wish him all the best in finding love and getting some good dick. Be nice to him.” - witchswitch  
“im vi and i like dick and being called a dirty little cum slut. pull my hair and call me a good girl while you paddle me and rip holes in my pantyhose. that’s exactly what you sound like. don’t pout like that, i’ve sworn off men.” - mistressmila  
“He reminds me of the men I used to make fun of before I realised I was one of them.” - thecoach  
“disgusting.” - icetiger

## Latest activity

vi_pup: going home for a bit! fetfamily party is cumming up, and no it’s NOT an orgy!!! next i’ll be back in espa-NYA with the icekitten, and after that... maybe detroit? :3 _4 minutes ago_

vi_pup: ooooh just broke 90,000 followers! wow! maybe this pup will get laid before 100k... who knows??? _30 minutes ago_

vi_pup uploaded a new picture _6 hours ago_

> ahhh new clothes! just in tiiiiiiiime

vi_pup loved 9 photos _35 mintues ago_

vi_pup: maybe someday ill get a msg that isnt so rude, asking for free nudes, calling names, asking to fuck, or “hey sexy” like a million other guys _2 hours ago_ (169 comments)

vi_pup loved 15 photos _3 hours ago_

## Fetishes 

_into:_ “a fetish list that clearly belongs to someone with a lot of time on their hands”, “a fetish list that’s longer than my dick”, “aaaaaand my clothes fell off!”, “apologizing” with your mouth, “aww how cute, you’re starting to cry!”, “being a virgin at 21 just makes you more desirable as a sub”, “best toe sucker in the city”, “boys in skirts make the world go round”, “boys in stockings make me hard”, “cum for me”, “don’t take your eyes off me”, “fuck my mouth until my mascara runs”, “good girl now sit on master’s cock”, “how do you shit with a gape like that”, “i didn’t say like it, i said do it.”, “i only wear panties if i want someone to see them”, “i want to cum all over your pretty face”, “i wasn’t looking for a sugar daddy but damn i won’t say no”, “i’m not done using you yet.”, “i’m not gay you’re just really hot can we fuck?”, “i’ve been alive for twenty one slutty slutty years”, “is this for your girlfriend?” “no, it’s for me!”, “is vi short for virgin”, “last time i wore underwear out of the house it rained so i’m never wearing undies again!”, “look at me while i’m fucking your mouth”, “mine.”, “need you so bad need your cock so bad”, “now say it in french”, “oh no you’ve ruined your panties guess you don’t get to wear any today”, “show me how much you want it”, “so you’re a puppy with bunny ears? whatever just bend over”, “rub off on my foot like an animal in heat”, “skate fast eat ass”, “suck on my toes and let me see that pretty cunt of yours”, “talking about cum like it’s food”, “the vi bullshit experience”, “who’s a good boy? who’s a good boy? not you! time for a spanking!”, “yes, sir.”, “you belong to me.”, “you can’t possibly take that whole cock”, “you eat ass like a pro”, “you look good in a skirt”, “you made a mess”, “you took that whole cock holy shit”, “you’re soaking wet for me”, “your ass belongs to me.”, 24/7, a cage to keep my dick nice and small, a hand between my legs, a hand on my neck as foreplay, a hand up my skirt, a hard dick against her ass while she sleeps, a mouthful of cum, abduction play, accents, age play, anal, anal beads, anal gape, anal hooks, anal sex, anal stretching, androgyny, armbinders, artistic cutting, asking for permission to cum, asphyxiaphilia play, ass, ass grabbing, ass play, ass to mouth, ass worship, attention, ball gags, bare bottom spanking, bare handed spanking, barefoot, bastinado, bathroom use control, bdsm, begging, begging for cock, behavior modification, being a slut, being a threat to traditional marriage, being a toy, being appreciated, being brought to my knees by my hair, being called “good girl” while sucking cock, being choked while making out, being choked while sucking cock, being choked with a cock, being completely spent after a brutal fuck, being dragged around by my collar, being fucked so good i can feel it for days, being fucked so hard it hurts, being grabbed by my waist, being held down and fucked, being held tightly by the throat, being looked at over the top of glasses, being loved, being nibbled and kissed on my neck, being nibbled on my ears, being ordered to spread my legs, being pinned against the wall and fingered, being pinned down and fucked brutally, being played with until i can’t make words, being played with while others watch, being pushed up against a wall, being sassy so i get fucked harder, being shared, being spanked while being fucked doggystyle, being the reason someone smiles, being the reason you masturbate, being thrown around like a ragdoll, being tied to a bed and used as a fuck toy, being tied up, belt spanking, belt whippings, bent over a table, big clits, big cocks, big nipples, big strong men pretty in pink, birthday suit, bite marks, biting, blindfolds, blood play, blow jobs, blushing, body modification, body paint, body positivity, body worship, bondage, bondage tape, boot licking, boot worship, boys in dresses, boys in fishnets, boys in skirts, boys kissing boys, breast/nipple play, breastfeeding, breasts, breath play, breeding, bruises, bukkake, bullwhips, bunny boys, bunny butts, bunny ears, bunny play, bunny plugs, business suits, butt plugs, butt stuff, caging/confinement, candle wax, caning, casual nudity, catsuits, cbt, chains, chastity devices, checking her wetness in public, cheerleading uniforms, chocolate, choking play, clamps and clips, clit spanking, cock and ball torture, cock cages, cock milking, cock rings, cock slapping, cock worship, cocksucking, cocksucking under a desk, cocksucking under a table at a fancy restaurant, cockwarming, collar and lead/leash, collars, communication, consensual nonconsent play, consent, control, corporal punishment, corset training, corsets, cosplay, costumes/dressing up, covert bondage, crawling, creampie, crops, crossdressing, crying, cuddles, cum, cum as a reward, cum dripping down my legs, cum leaking out my ass, cum eating, cum feeding, cum in my ass, cum in my mouth, cum on my face, cum on my tits, cum play, cumming and then putting my cum in my ass, cumming even though you don’t have permission, cumming from playing with your nipples, cumming in public while wearing a skirt and no panties so everyone can see the mess run down your legs, cumming just from being spanked, cumming while dancing, cumming while exercising, cyber sex, D/s, dacryphilia, damsels in distress, dancing, decorative cutting, deep throating, defilement, degradation, depilation/shaving, dildos, discipline, dirty text messages, dollification, dominants who aren’t afraid to be sweet, dominants who show respect to submissives, domination, double penetration, dressing up, dressing up pretty to be fucked savagely, e-stim, edging, erotic photography, everything is unisex if you don’t give a shit, exhibitionism, face fucking, face sitting/smothering, face slapping, feathers, feeding, feeling his cock swell in my mouth, feet, feminization, femme cock, fetish models, fetish wear, filling all my holes, filling holes, finger fucking, fingering, fingering her in public, fingering in a crowd unnoticed, fingering in a crowded place, fingering on a crowded train, fingering under a table, fingers in my ass for hours while my sir reads fairytales to me, fingers in my mouth, fire play, fishnets, fisting, flashing, flirting/teasing, flogging, food play, foot fetish, foot massage, foot worship, foot/feet, forniphilia, french maids, friends with benefits, fucking against a window, fucking all my holes, fucking machines, fucking myself with my own cock, fucking on a boat, fucking on a crowded train, fucking under the crappy blanket on a long plane ride, fucking through ripped tights, gagging/choked by cock, gags, gangbangs, gender play, genital piercings, get on your fucking knees and beg!, get that pretty ass up in the air for daddy, getting fucked against a window, getting hard during punishment, getting hard in public, getting the shakes from cumming so hard, giving head to men in skirts, glass dildos, glasses, glory hole, gloves, going commando, gold and diamonds for my sugar baby, grabbing my ass in public, grabbing my cock in public, grabbing your hair and fucking your mouth, grass stains on my knees from going down on you in the park, grinding on daddy’s knee and ruining his nice pants, grooming, group sex, hair, hair pulling, hairbrush spanking, hand up her skirt in public, handcuffs, handing my panties over on request in public, handjobs, hands around the throat, happy butt wiggles, having my hair played with, having my hair pulled and my neck bitten, having my lip bitten while being kissed, high heels, hitachi, hole filling, hoping you get big so he has to get stronger to throw you around, hoping you stay tiny so you’re easier to throw around, hours of foreplay, hugs and cuddles and kisses and snuggles, human doll, human furniture, humiliation, hypersensitivity, i know we’re in public. do it., ice cubes, impact play, impregnation fantasy, inflatables, insatiable masochists, it’s so cute when you resist, kinbaku, kisses on my ears, kissing, kneeling, knotting dildo, knowing you masturbate to me, lace, lactation, lapdance, large objects, latex, leather, lifting the hem of my skirt just a little bit to tease you, light bondage, lingerie, lingerie for my sugar baby, lipstick, liquor, little cocks, long hair... all the better to manhandle me with!, loud sex, maid uniforms, makeup, making her beg for more and then making her wait, making out with boys, making pretty girls cry, male submission, manhandling, marks that stay on me for days, masochism, master/slave, masturbating through a spiked cock cage, masturbation, men in skirts, men in well-tailored suits, men who actually make sounds when they cum, men with long hair, moaning and whimpering submissively, multilingual, multiple orgasms, mutual masturbation, naughty bathroom selfies at work, nipple clamps, nipple orgasm, nipple piercings, nipples, not allowed to wear underwear, not giving a shit about traditional gender roles, not wearing underwear at work and then taking upskirts at your desk, nudity, obedience, obedience training, objectification, on his lap in a short skirt and no panties, only letting your butt bunny get off with her clit no matter how much she wants your cock, open your legs and show me how pretty you are, oral sex, ordered to masturbate, orgasm denial, orgy, otk spanking, outdoor bondage, outdoor sex, overstimulation, paddling, pain, panties, pantyhose/stockings, passionate kissing, pet play, phone sex, photography, piercings, pink! pink clothes! pink hair! pink cunt! pink panties! pink everything!, pinning her down and eating her out, playing with my ass for hours, playing with my holes while i’m asleep, pole dance, porn, possessive doms, praise, prostate massage, prostate milking, public humiliation, pulling on my collar, pulling up your dress and fucking you in it, puppy play, pushing out your ass just to tease him, pussy peeking out when you bend over, pussy pumping, queening, questionable morals, rainbow stockings, remote-control devices, restraints, riding crops, rimming, ripping off clothing, road head, role play, rope bondage, rope bondage/suspension, rough sex, sadomasochism, satin, scarf bondage, schoolgirl, schoolgirl uniform, scratching, seduction, self-bondage, sensation play, sensory deprivation, sex, sex in public, sex outside under the stars, sexual objectification, sexual slavery, shackles, shaving, shibari, shoes, short skirts with no panties, showing off in the shower, silk, single tail whips, sissification, size queen, skirts, skirts so short that it barely hides my cock, skype sex, slapping, sleep, sleepy sex, slut as a term of endearment, sluts, small penis humiliation, small penis worship, small tits, snuggling, socks, somnophilia, sounding, spandex, spanking, speech restriction, spitting, spreading your ass and showing off your hole to master, squirming and whimpering while i sit on your cock, step on me, suspension bondage, swallowing, sweat, switching, sybian, tail plugs, talking dirty, teacher/student, tearing off clothing, tears, teasing, texting dirty things when you know they’re in public, thigh fucking, thighs as face warmers, throat fucking, tickling, tights, tiny panties that show off my cock, tit slapping, toe sucking, toes and feet, toes in holes, tongue sucking, touching, toys, triple penetration, trying to be a brat but you want it too much, uncut cock, uniforms, urethral sounds, vampires, velvet, verbal humiliation and degradation, vibrators, vintage lingerie, voice play, voyeurism, wake-up sex, walking around my house naked, wax, wearing a subtle collar in a vanilla setting, wearing nothing under a skirt, wearing your collar to work and getting complimented for being fashion-forward, webcams, whipping, whips, writhing in his arms and struggling as he whispers everything he’d going to do in my ear, you can still walk? then we’re not done., you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth

 _curious about:_ marking all your fetishes as “into” when you started to seem cool and experienced and now you’re too lazy to fix it so you keep doing it, whether someone can message me without being boring or rude, whether straight men even look at the photos they like before sending a message

## Latest pictures

## Wall

what say you to vi_pup?

_foxyfok wrote 5 minutes ago_

> hey sexy

_rulesR4sissys wrote 20 minutes ago_

> cute pix want 2 cum join me n master?

_icetiger wrote 24 minutes ago_

> YOUR DOG BARKED AT POTYA AND IM GETTING PISSED

_sapiocunt wrote 46 minutes ago_

> cute bunny butt lemme spank

_manwalker wrote 1 hour ago_

> hey sexy

_hooooooooo wrote 1 hour ago_

> u cam?

_iXlikeXtoXrun wrote 1 hour ago_

> why so much feet

_touchdown45 wrote 2 hours ago_

> suck my cock

_WalkTheEdge write 2 hours ago_

> hey sexy

_BikerLightUpWired wrote 2 hours ago_

> u would look good on my bike baby

* * *

  


## Messages

### Kinky Roommates Extravaganza

**katsudom**

> DETROIT ???

**peachesandscreams**

> BITHC
> 
> YOU FUCKGIDNSIUSFASLDKJFHKSHBVJDFKJBVDSKB

**katsudom**

> it can't be because of me?

* * *

  


## Messages

### puppy delivery!

**vi_pup**

> i’ll be near u in a few months! want to meet up?

* * *

  


## Messages

### Kinky Roommates Extravaganza

**katsudom**

> FUCK IT IS ME

* * *

  


## Messages

### puppy delivery!

**vi_pup**

> i’ll be near u in a few months! want to meet up?

**vi_pup**

> katsudom?

**katsudom**

> wow. um. if you want? yes???

**vi_pup**

> yay! i'll wear my best panties

**katsudom**

> ohmygodyoudonthavetodothat

**vi_pup**

> don’t worry, my best panties are none at all!

* * *

  


## Messages

### Kinky Roommates Extravaganza

**peachesandscreams**

> WHAT IS HAPPENING WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING

**katsudom**

> HE’S COMING TO DETROIT IN A FEW MOTNHS AND HE WANTS TO MEET ME AND HE’S NOT GOING TO WEAR PANTIES

**peachesandscreams**

> wow that’s fucking fast are u serious?
> 
> yuuri?
> 
> you okay?
> 
> ah. yes. the part where you masturbate the feelings away.
> 
> bzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

  


## Messages

### asshole

**vi_pup**

> yuraaaaaa i’m coming home!
> 
> and then we’re going to spaaaaaaaain your favorite!
> 
> and you can tell everyone i’ll be at the anniversary party. of course i wouldn’t miss it! where would you all be without my nipples?

**icetiger**

> YOU CAN TELL THEM YOURSELF

**vi_pup**

> you know i sometimes wonder if you turned on capslock one time and then couldn’t find the button to turn it off

**icetiger**

> FUCK YOU

**vi_pup**

> love you too yura! see you soon! kissesssssssssss


	3. Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vi_pup: the plane wifi is rly good, i’m watching porn on my phone in first class  
> katsudom: ...why  
> vi_pup: why not? no-one can see or hear, i have headphones in  
> vi_pup: have you never watched porn in public?  
> katsudom: well. you got me there.  
> katsudom: i used to sit in the back of my macroeconomics lecture and watch gloryhole livestreams  
> vi_pup: gloryhole... now there’s an idea  
> katsudom: but won’t you get turned on?  
> vi_pup: there really isn’t such a thing as “turned off” with me  
> vi_pup: might as well catch up on my favorite camboys while i have some free time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **please make sure you have the work skin enabled!!!** the embedded photos in this chapter will get really wonky if it's disabled, especially in the messaging sections. scroll up ^^ and hit "show creator's style" to toggle. thanks! 
> 
> big thanks to mar [[pensversusswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords)] for suggestions in this chapter! mar will be beta-ing going forward. we're already underway with editing chapter 4 and i'm so excited!

## Messages

### puppy delivery!

**vi_pup**

> hi there! what's your favorite color?

**katsudom**

> blue, i guess. i wear a lot of blue.

**vi_pup**

> ooh, like my eyes! i’ll make sure to bring some blue panties with me then.

**katsudom**

> what for?

**vi_pup**

> lol for when i visit you! i want to make sure that if I ever wear panties while i’m there, they’re all nice and pretty for you.

**katsudom**

> oh. yes. of course.
> 
> do you frequently... not wear underwear?

**vi_pup**

> yes! i have a policy of only wearing underwear if i want someone to see it. and even then i usually go for g-strings or the kind with a butt hole.

**katsudom**

> so like what do you wear for swimming? 

**vi_pup**

> hmm well i mostly go to nude beaches. so nothing! but when i have to, i still go with sexy girly things.
> 
> here’s a photo from the beach munch i went to last year in martinique!

**katsudom**

> oh! wow

**vi_pup**

> i have one from a nudie beach too! i like to wear shimmery things when i have to go in the sun.
> 
> that’s from back when i was camming. i did a show out in the open. the beach was sex-posi so it was all ok as long as no one else got filmed close enough to identify.

**katsudom**

> that is very sparkly.

**vi_pup**

> i know right! it’s so pretty. what do you usually wear.

**katsudom**

> swim trunks

**vi_pup**

> aww, not even a speedo?

**katsudom**

> sorry. i wear boxer briefs, too.

**vi_pup**

> i’d almost get mad but you have enough dick to fill it out

**katsudom**

> you've only seen it hard.

**vi_pup**

> oh? do you have a magical telescoping penis?

**katsudom**

> kind of? it’s pretty small when it’s soft.
> 
> is that weird. to say i have a small penis. um.

**vi_pup**

> not at allllll i'm impressed it gets so big then!
> 
> photo? :>

**katsudom**

> ...
> 
> maybe later

**vi_pup**

> oooooh are you hard right now?

**vi_pup**

> katsudom?

* * *

  


## Messages

### puppy delivery!

**vi_pup**

> how do you feel about rimming?

**katsudom**

> i’m not sure… it’s not something i’ve thought about a lot. seems unsanitary.

**vi_pup**

> well that's why you clean first.

**katsudom**

> i guess that's true. why do you ask?

**vi_pup**

> i just love the idea. i’ve been thinking about eating you out… a lot. i’d really like to do it, if you want.

**katsudom**

> oh. i see.

**vi_pup**

> give it some thought ok? it's alright if you don't want to.

**katsudom**

> ok

**vi_pup**

> is your katsudong thinking for you?

**katsudom**

> mabye

* * *

  


## Messages

### puppy delivery!

**vi_pup**

> so i guess i never really asked, but since i’m about to buy plane tickets from pulkovo to ohare i probably should know for sure.
> 
> do you want to fuck me?
> 
> because if not that’s fine and i’ll still come but like. it’s a different packing situation, you know?
> 
> lots of sad dildos vs lingerie and nipple oil

**katsudom**

> oh my god i um

**vi_pup**

> you can be honest. because i really want to fuck you. but obviously i won’t if you don’t.

**katsudom**

> yes i want to

**vi_pup**

> great!
> 
> in that case, you are VERY bad at sexy messaging!!!

**katsudom**

> i didn't want to come on too strong

**vi_pup**

> i sent you nudes! one was a cam screenshot!
> 
> i appreciate your respect of my feelings, really i do. it's kind of a big reason why i want to fuck you tbh. but when i ask if you’re hard, it’s okay to say that you are. 

**katsudom**

> okay 

**vi_pup**

> so are you hard 

**katsudom**

> um about half
> 
> takes a long time to fill this much dick you know?
> 
> god im so sorry you had to read that please pretend i never said antuhing
> 
> i’m imagining fucking you and that’s nice but also i am very sorry for ignoring your flirting

**vi_pup**

> we are waaaaaaay past flirting here

**katsudom**

> that is true

**vi_pup**

> soooooooo
> 
> can i see?

**katsudom**

> **vi_pup**

> eeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> so biiiiiiiig
> 
> i can't wait to have it in me

**katsudom**

> so um
> 
> are you?

**vi_pup**

> mmmm i’m out actually but i can still send a pic once im home!

**katsudom**

> you don't have to!

**vi_pup**

> shush. do you like chastity cages?

**katsudom**

> i like when you wear them

**vi_pup**

> oooh! did i give you a new kink? ehehe

**katsudom**

> doesn't that hurt?

**vi_pup**

> yes :> i love it
> 
> and i always cum so hard when i finally take it off

**katsudom**

> i guess you can’t cum when you’re wearing it huh

**vi_pup**

> well. it’s hard, but i can. a little easier if i just cum with my butt.

**katsudom**

> prostate orgasm?

**vi_pup**

> mhm. i’m good at those. but i can kinda enjaculate in the cage, it takes a while to get enough pressure tho. i just can’t get fully hard.
> 
> the way it feels tho… mmm. nothing hurts the same way.

**katsudom**

> good thing you're a masochist.

**vi_pup**

> very good ;p i like wearing the cage when i do puppy play, cause some puppy daddies will make me rub off on their feet or on the floor, and they want me to go a while, and it make a biiiiig mess when i finally spray.

**katsudom**

> ah

**vi_pup**

> i also wanna use it for gender play stuff. i havent’ done that since i cammed. calling it my cunt and stuff like that, and getting off like it’s a clit. it’s soooo fun and i think it’s really hot.
> 
> but even just wearing it out when i’m not getting sexy... it’s a good feeling, ‘cause it weighs down on my cock and makes it swing more between my legs, and whenever there’s a breeze it’s so cold and shivery against me. byt the time i get home i’m just about crying to cum.
> 
> someday... i kinda wanna get sucked while i’m in the cage. i think that would feel good.
> 
> hey, you still there?

**katsudom**

> yes

**vi_pup**

> touching yourself?

**katsudom**

> ye

**vi_pup**

> oh good
> 
> one time i shoved a little bullet vibe into the cage and i was just screaming and cumming until the battery died

**katsudom**

> holy fuck vi

**vi_pup**

> :> was it good?

**katsudom**

> yES

**vi_pup**

> yaaaay
> 
> you’re gonna make it up to me right?

**katsudom**

> if you want me to make up for every time you’ve made me cum, we’ll be here a while

**vi_pup**

> oh!

* * *

  


## Messages

### puppy delivery!

**vi_pup**

> is there anything you want to do while we’re together? 0v0 can be a normie thing, or a touristy thing, or a sexy thing...

**katsudom**

> my part of detroit isn’t really... touristy. do you like tacos?

**vi_pup**

> hmmm i’m more used to hot dogs but i can learn

**katsudom**

> that’s not what i meant! i meant the food!

**vi_pup**

> i knowwwww but you’re so easy to tease for a dom.

**katsudom**

> what's that supposed to mean

**vi_pup**

> i’ve never had a taco. and i do mean the food this time.

**katsudom**

> that’s good. we eat at tago bell a lot and if you’ve ever had a real taco, taco bell is a disappointment.

**vi_pup**

> ooooh a date?

**katsudom**

> oh my god

**vi_pup**

> seeeeeeeee easy to tease. i’d love to go on a date with you! but i’m not sure my precious bunny butt will appreciate tacos.

**katsudom**

> what do you mean

**vi_pup**

> so let’s put it this way. when you spend as much time as i do putting things in your butt, you tend to be very careful about what you eat. you know, to preserve anal health.

**katsudom**

> ah

**vi_pup**

> you're in chicago a lot, we could meet up there instead? since im flying in to ohare anyway

**katsudom**

> actually that's a good idea. i think there's a kink convention going on someitme soon

**vi_pup**

> OH. HEATCON.
> 
> it's like. the gayest kink con that ever gayed
> 
> https://fetlife.com/events/9910406/
> 
> thats the weekend i'll be there!

**katsudom**

> oh really... i've never been to one before

**vi_pup**

> mhm mhm *books a room in the con hotel*
> 
> ooooh looks like they have two dungeons!

**katsudom**

> you don't have to do that!
> 
> i can't believe this is happening...

**vi_pup**

> it's happening! i'll be there for a few days on either end so we won't be meeting for the first time at the dungeon

**katsudom**

> In that case, if you want to go on a date, I’ll take you to a real dinner. And you’ll have to ask nicely.

**vi_pup**

> ooh capital letters! sexy
> 
> katsudom?

**katsudom**

> sorry my roommate was shaking me. do you like thai food?

* * *

  


## Messages

### puppy delivery!

**katsudom**

> what's your favorite food?

**vi_pup**

> dick!
> 
> haha sorry. probably blini.

**katsudom**

> those are the crepes right?

**vi_pup**

> very similar! i’m in france a lot and crepes will do in a pinch but they are usually sweeter than blini and covered in things like fruit and nutella. which is good, but i like mine with beef.

**katsudom**

> oh, i think we just call that savory crepes in the US.

**vi_pup**

> hmm. i will see about that when i visit. i don’t think i had any last time i was in the states. what’s your favorite then?

**katsudom**

> katsudon

**vi_pup**

> YOUR NAME IS A FOOD

**katsudom**

> well “katsu” can mean pork or victory depending on how it’s written. katsudom is supposed to mean a winning dom.

**vi_pup**

> no you’re a food now. my tasty piggy dom <3 so what’s in the katsudon with the pork?

**katsudom**

> rice, peas, broth, a bit of sauce, and usually some raw or soft-boiled egg. it’s very rich and filling. i only eat it when i visit home, my mom makes the best and nothing else quite compares. also i gain weight very easily...

**vi_pup**

> that’s so sweet! mama also makes the best blini. and i’m sure you’d be just as sexy with some pudgy belly too.

**katsudom**

> heh, maybe… it would be harder to dance ballet like that though.
> 
> so. yours, huh?

**vi_pup**

> mmmm if you want. i’ll be yours too <3

**katsudom**

> let's decide that after we meet.

**vi_pup**

> if you like.

* * *

  


“Vitya, you’re kicking the wall.”

“Mhm.” Viktor paid no attention to his teenage sister, and instead continued to tap away at his phone and kick his feet out from his perch on the bar stool at the kitchen counter.

“ _Vitya._ ”

At his mother’s stern voice, Viktor winced and looked up from his phone. “Yes, Mama?”

“Don’t kick. You’re too old to be acting like a child.”

Viktor pouted. Sure, he was twenty-eight, but he had every right to be excited about a pretty, kind Dom with a nice butt letting Viktor call him _mine_.

“He’s talking to a _boy_ , Mama; you can’t be too hard on him.”

“A boy?!” Mama said, all too loud.

“ _Rinka!_ ” Viktor hissed at his sister, but it was too late. Maman and Mum had already heard and were shouting at him from across the house. 

“Vitya’s talking to a boy!”

“Oh my, must be Tuesday!”

“Our Vitya, all grown up, talking to _boys_ of all things.”

“Will he make us some grandbabies?” 

“Oh, I hope they have my hair!”

“Careful, dear; you don’t want to curse the child with your forehead.”

Viktor pressed his phone against his face, praying for it to end. He didn’t mind the teasing, really; it was all good-natured, of course, and as the only one in the family who cared for boys it was something of a novelty to them, even if it wasn’t really anything new. It’s just that they did this every time someone caught Viktor setting up a meet-up or a scene or the rare date.

“Oh, yes, he’s all in his DMs on that kinky website he’s always showing his dick on.”

Viktor shoved at his sister, pink in the face. “Shut up!” His parents knew well about his habits; he wouldn’t really be able to live the life he did if they didn’t have at least some idea. But, come on, that didn’t mean he really wanted to talk about it in depth with them… 

Irina shoved him back, snickering. “Look, he’s even smiling! I think he really likes this one, hmm, Vitya?”

“I guess I do like him…” Viktor’s phone buzzed, and he bit his lip when he read Yuuri’s newest DM. _You’re very sweet, you know that?_ he’d said, and oh, Viktor’s heart!

“Is he cute?” Mama asked. She crowded over Viktor’s shoulder to peek at his messages. “This is the American boy Yurochka said you’re going to visit?”

“He’s not American, he just lives there,” Viktor corrected. “And yes, he’s very cute.” 

* * *

  


## Messages

### puppy delivery!

**vi_pup**

> so... we're getting closer to the big day.
> 
> what are your hard limits?

**katsudom**

> i don't know... i'm not really practiced enough to have any.

**vi_pup**

> not true! when you’re new you should have even MORE
> 
> i don’t have a lot because my old hard limits became soft limits or things i don’t really enjoy but i’ll do them, or some of them became things i’m actually really into. some people get more hard limits as they get more experience, because they know what they really DONT like.
> 
> but YOU should still have LOTS of things you’re not ready to try!

**katsudom**

> well i guess i don’t want to do anythig with guns or knives or needles. knives i think i could do someday... but not now for sure. and i actually don’t know what cell popping is but it sounds like somethi g i would ‘t wa t to do or know about. i don’t think i’m ready for suspension or any tipe of bondage meant to constrict, like the really tight stuff some people do with breast bondage. rough body play i’m not sure i could do, just mentally. punching and kicking and such. it feels to real-life for me.
> 
> and idk how i feel about age play, i guess that’s more of a soft limit? i also don’t care for forced appearance modification. like i won’t ever try to cut your hair or anything, though if you’d like more kind of roughness and roleplay things i’m willing to pull your hair and threaten to cut it, things like that, but i won’t really do it.

**vi_pup**

> seeeeee you do have limits! and that’s good, because neither i nor my scary russian fetfamily would ever let you harm my precious hair. you can pull all you like though.
> 
> any more soft limits?

**katsudom**

> public kink. i like the idea, a lot actually, but i don’t want to involve people who aren’t consenting.

**vi_pup**

> how do you feel about things that others won’t know about? like, for example, how i don’t wear underwear, and i’ll put in plugs or vibrators when i’m going out, or the cage. it definitely turns me on! but i try to make sure no-one else knows. would that be something you’d be ok with or should i tone it down while we’re togehter?

**katsudom**

> that’s okay, it’s things like actually exposing oneself or idk dragging someone around by a leash in public, that sort of thing, that feels wrong. if it’s at the con sure, or someplace where everyone there expects it, like that nude beach you filmed at. but not just out there in the world. 

**vi_pup**

> soooo no crowded subway sex? aww...

**katsudom**

> ...you see, it’s really hard, because i actually love the idea of fucking you out in the open where anyone could know, and making you fall apart in my arms and having to deal with that without getting caught and then walking around all day messy with cum. that sounds great. i don’t think i could actually do it though.

**vi_pup**

> oh please tell me more about how you’re going to take me apart in front of people

**katsudom**

> uh
> 
> finish limits first?

**vi_pup**

> yes of course. paying attention. hands firmly on fancy italian hotel desk and not under cute breezy linen skirt.

**katsudom**

> Vi.

**vi_pup**

> meep
> 
> listening!!!

**katsudom**

> Thank you.
> 
> i also don’t know if i could give a lot of pain right off. i could be okay with making you cry and giving bruises, but if you actually seem to be in agony or i’m like... putting my back into it, you know, i’d have to stop. maybe as i get more into it that will change, but it scares me a little to even hit the furniture hard. and the furniture doesn’t feel it.

**vi_pup**

> that’s understandable! pain used to scare me a lot. sometimes you get used to it, or sometimes you find out it feels good to hurt more, or sometimes it just never settles in and that’s all ok!

**katsudom**

> so what are your limits then? other than cutting your hair.

**vi_pup**

> guns and deep knife cutes are probably my only other hard limits right now. soft limits are choking (depends on how it’s done) and scat.

**katsudom**

> oh. that’s one i forget about. i’ll call scat a hard limit for me.

**vi_pup**

> i don’t like it, but i’ve done it, for a guy who was really, reeeeeeeeeally into adult diapers. rather not do it again honestly. but it wasn’t like... awful. just uncomfortable. and smelly.

**katsudom**

> what kind of choking is ok for you? if you don’t mind me asking.

**vi_pup**

> no that’s ok! i really like the idea of it, but i know how dangerus it is to actually cut off someoen’s breathing and it's more than i'm willing to risk. so no asfixiation, not breathing masks.
> 
> thinkgs like choking on cock, or that thing some people do where you kind of press on veins in the next to simulate stopping air, i like those. i used to gag myself on dildos back when i did videos... not so much anymore, becus it ‘s less sexy in photo without all the fun noises andwith my ugly choking faces in still frames. its llike... well, you said you skate. ahve you ever seen a photo of a figure skater in the middle of a triple or quad jump?

**katsudom**

> oh yeah. i know exactly what you mean. even the most beautiful of skaters will be taken down by Quad Face.

**vi_pup**

> haha yep that’s my gag face.
> 
> any more limits?

**katsudom**

> i'll let you know if i think of any.

**vi_pup**

> okay!
> 
> so about the messing me up in public

**katsudom**

> I’d like to get you in a cage and a plug and your shortest skirt, and take you out to dinner. We’ll go to a fancy restaurant with long tablecloths, and I’ll tell you to touch yourself under the table. You won’t be allowed to cum, of course, not until much later, but I want you nice and flustered by the time I pay the check.
> 
> It’ll be your smallest cage, of course. The one with the spikes. I like that one a lot, you look so cute struggling to fuck yourself while it bites you. You’ll only be able to touch the head through the bars, and your tight balls.
> 
> And you’ll have to keep the whining to a minimum. Can’t have you giving us away so early. You say you’re loud, and I do like loud, but I need you to be quiet for me.
> 
> I’ll get you the richest, most decadent dessert and feed it to you from my fingers while you fuck your fist. Only then are you allowed to moan; chocolate is a sexual experience, after all.
> 
> Then, when it’s dark and you’re full to bursting with good food, I’ll take you out for a walk. We’ll go through the park, and I’ll have my hand on your ass over your skirt the whole time. Every once in a while I’ll push a finger between your cheeks to play with your plug, push it in and wiggle it a bit, just so you don’t forget it’s there. And then I'll give you a spank, hard enough you have to bite back your moans.
> 
> Then when you’re begging for it, we’ll take the subway home. It gets pretty crowded around seven, but on a Friday, it’s the worst near midnight when people start leaving the clubs. We’ll be like peas in a can, barely room to breathe while all the windows fog up.
> 
> Oh yes. I'd make you wait 'til mignight. Even if I have to put you over my knee in the park and spank you harder to make you be good.
> 
> Once we're on the train, I’d press you up against a pole so you can’t get away. While no-one’s looking, I’d slip my hands up your shirt and play with your nipples a bit. They’re so cute, Vi, you have no idea. When you told me you can cum just from your nipples... god I want to make you do it.
> 
> But not here. No, I have plans for you.
> 
> After your nipples are sore, when you’re biting your hand to keep quiet, and only the packed-full crowd of the train car is covering up your struggling and your moans, I’ll flip up the back of your skirt and pull the plug out. I’ll put it in my pocket like teenage boys do with stolen panties. The little gem sticking out. A token from my good boy.
> 
> And I’ll finger you while youre nice and wide and wet for me. And then I’ll pull out my cock and press into you right there on the train. Let you struggle and try to stay standing, to stay quiet, hold yourself up on that pole with my cock in you and my fingers twisting your nipples.
> 
> I won’t even fuck you. The train will rock enough to do it for me. By the time we get to the end of the line, I’ll finish inside you and plug you back up and no-one will even know what a mess I made inside you.
> 
> I’d love to just let it all trickle out of you... but I’ll save that for when we get home, and I can free your cock and suck it down my throat. I’ll finger my cum out of you and blow you until you lose count of how many times you’ve cum.
> 
> And then I’ll run us a nice warm bath, and clean you up, and kiss you everywhere it hurts. Because you’re Mine, and I take very good care of my belongings.

**katsudom**

> um. was that good?

**vi_pup**

> i think i'm dead

**katsudom**

> what

**vi_pup**

> it shouldn’t be possible to cum that much. oh wow. my butt hurts. and the bed is a mess. yura is gonna be pissed when he gets back.
> 
> if you ever wanna actually do all that please tell me because. i. i need it

**katsudom**

> oh good
> 
> i was worried i went too far

**vi_pup**

> not at all!!!
> 
> that's pretty vanilla where i'm concerned lol
> 
> wow. my butt hole's all red and puffy now.
> 
> wanna see?

**katsudom**

> yes

**vi_pup**

> i came three times.

**katsudom**

> still nowhere near even, but that’s some progress.
> 
> can i ask, how do you manage to have multiple orgasms like that?

**vi_pup**

> loooooooots of practice
> 
> after enough times you kind of get used to just letting it happen... and then after enough more times it becomes so much a habit i can’t stop it if i wanted to. for most people it kinda hurts to do more than once, but i just keep going through the pain because i like torturing myself like that :p

**katsudom**

> that’s pretty impressive

**vi_pup**

> so i take it you can't?

**katsudom**

> i haven’t since i was a teenager. but i can last a long time if i try, so maybe that makes up for it.

**vi_pup**

> hot. so you’re gonna fuck me for hours while i cum over and over, is that it?

**katsudom**

> maybe not the first time. you seem to be the destruction of my self-control.

**vi_pup**

> awwwww that's so sweet my hole twitched

**katsudom**

> you're shameless aren't you

**vi_pup**

> pretty much

* * *

  


## Messages

### puppy delivery!

**katsudom**

> hey vi

**vi_pup**

> 0v0

**katsudom**

> u know that thing in your fetish list?

**vi_pup**

> mmm there are a lot of things! all fair game. which one?

**katsudom**

> “handing my panties over on request in public”

**vi_pup**

> all yours <3

* * *

  


## Messages

### puppy delivery!

**vi_pup**

> hiiiii i’m at the airport! i always forget that pulkovo is actually kind of pretty if you take a second to appreciate it.
> 
>   
>  makka is with me! she’s going with her handlers soon, she’s so excited to meet you!

**katsudom**

> oh wow. you're really coming.
> 
> i still can't entirely believe it.
> 
> is that icetiger?

**vi_pup**

> mhm yura drove me
> 
> i have 12 hour layover in charles de gaulle. daytime though, lucky me! i might step out for a walk in paris if the weather is nice. makka has to stay in the airport though :(

**katsudom**

> is that where giacumonme is meeting you? he talks about paris a lot, i figure he visits often

**vi_pup**

> ohh he used to when he lived in geneve, but he’s been in chicago for a few years now! studying something, idk probably assology

**katsudom**

> oh. that's why you suggested chigago.

**vi_pup**

> ehhhh no?
> 
> i’m coming to meet you! you’re so sweet, i just had to. come on, you know this

**katsudom**

> so wait. let me get this gay. you had a handful of conversations with me over fetlife messenger and you decided to fly across the world, jsut to meet me? because i was sweet?

**vi_pup**

> ...yes?

**katsudom**

> i dont’ understand. i’m sorry, i know we’ve been talking a lot but i just dont see why you think im worth all this trouble

**vi_pup**

> what’s not to understand? you messaged me when i was down and tried to cheer me up with no expectations. you treated me with respect and didn’t expect me to fuck you, but when i gave you the ok your fantasies blew me away. you clearly like me a lot, we have a lot in common, and you’re soooooo hot and we like similar stuff so! you get to fuck me if you want, and i’m coming over there so we can do it! and maybe you can dom me a little... and i'll show you off at the con~
> 
> and if when you finally meet me you decide you don’t want any of that, so sad for me and my poor lonely bunny butt, but we’ll be good friends :)

**katsudom**

> oh my god

**vi_pup**

> why didn’t you ask any of this before? you know... before you told me about your epic train sex fantasy and got pics of my swollen bunny hole?

**katsudom**

> umm
> 
> i didn’t really think you would come?
> 
> i though we were just... sexting.
> 
> though i really did hope it was true i never believed it could be. stuff this good just doesn't happen to me

**vi_pup**

> huh. well, i’m coming. and hopefully i’ll be cumming too ;)

**katsudom**

> pLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE WEARING UNDERWEAR ON THE PLANE

**vi_pup**

> oh of course! i’ve made that mistake before, never again. but i’ll take my panties off soon as we land!

**katsudom**

> i can't believe this is really happening

**vi_pup**

> if you give me ur number i'll send you upskirts in paris

**katsudom**

> +1 (313)XXX-XXXX

**vi_pup**

> :) :) :)

* * *

  


## Messages

### Kinky Roommates Extravaganza

**peachesandscreams**

> you're screaming again what's happening

**katsudom**

> i gave him my number and hes going to send me possibly pantyless upskirts during his layover in paris and also he wants to fuck me when he getse here oH and did you know giacumonme lives in chicago and not switzerland? also vi is just going to walk around paris ALONE without underwear sending personal dick pics to a guy he’s never met oh my god i need to protect him

**peachesandscreams**

> i’m sorry did you miss the photos where he takes down that huge ass fucking hockey player dude with some weird russain military martial arts shit i think he can protect himself

**katsudom**

> oh yeah. that was hot.
> 
> hE WANTS TO FUCK ME

**peachesandscreams**

> uh yeah of course he does
> 
> he sent you pics of his asshole, not to mention he spent over two months talking to you over PMs about how much he wants your dick and in what specific ways
> 
> so are you going to chicago then?

**katsudom**

> we were kinda talking about it. he has a hotel in the heatcon block... i dunno. i didn't get off work, or a ride, or anything

**peachesandscreams**

> my good bitch, you are going to chicago if i have to buy your last-minute train ticket myself. you should probably pack. and tell celestino you’ll be away. i’ll make sure to get XXL condoms and lots of lube on the way home. do u need enemas? apparently he’s really into rimmming

**katsudom**

> i don't know how to respond to that
> 
> what if i'm bad at sex?

**peachesandscreams**

> YUURI HOLY FUCK
> 
> you’ve had sex before!!! several times!!! with several people!!! and they all liked it!!! loudly!!! literally i can personally confirm this!!!
> 
> hell, you got ME to cum. i don’t cum! literally should not be physically able to cum!

**katsudom**

> tell that to my anxiety
> 
> what if he doesn't like my style?

**peachesandscreams**

> what. the fuck. your style is “physically demanding and attentive to your partner’s pleasure” i don’t know how he could NOT like that. that soudns right up his alley tbh. if he doesn’t like your skills then. well. i don’t know.
> 
> also like. he’s a virgin. even if you were bad (and you’re not) he wouldn’t know

**katsudom**

> i highly doubt that. he may be a virgin but uh he certainly knows what he likes

**peachesandscreams**

> and therefore so do you. just spend some extra time playing with his butt.

**katsudom**

> right

**peachesandscreams**

> think about this. he’s exactly your type and a perfect match for you in terms of having all your kinks more hardcore than you do, and to top it al of he’s a slutty bunny boy crossdresser and wants your cock soooooo bad shouldn’t that make it easier?

**katsudom**

> it should!!! it doesn't

**peachesandscreams**

> will ice cream help

**katsudom**

> yes pls
> 
> choco fudge brownie bj

**peachesandscreams**

> ok but im getting u the froyo kind

**katsudom**

> you’re the best

**peachesandscreams**

> u want flavored condoms? while im here

**katsudom**

> I HAVE NO IDEA

**peachesandscreams**

> strawberry. everyone likes strawberry.
> 
> wait why am i getting u condoms he’s gonna beg u for creampie
> 
> ask him if he’d been tested

**katsudom**

> right

* * *

  


## Messages

### puppy delivery!

**katsudom**

> since we’re apparently possibly going to be fucking

**vi_pup**

> :)

**katsudom**

> have you been tested for STIs? i know you’re a virgin but i just want to make sure. you know, so we can without condoms, if you want

**vi_pup**

> i do want...
> 
> i got it done a couple days ago, i have the docs with me.

**katsudom**

> i will get mine done in the morning before rehearsal. shouldn’t be any change since last time.

**vi_pup**

> but um. much as i'd like to do without
> 
> maybe we should keep the condoms.

**katsudom**

> we can if you want, but can i ask why?

**vi_pup**

> i uh... have something.

**katsudom**

> can i ask what it is?

**vi_pup**

> ...herpes.
> 
> it's weird. i've never had sores or anything. they gave me a scrip to prevent infection but it's i guess not 100%?

**katsudom**

> HSV2? i have HSV1 but most people do.

**vi_pup**

> i have both.
> 
> i'm sorry... this is the opposite of sexy. and i should havve told you earlier. i couldn't figure out how to say it.
> 
> probably sounds like i've been lying about being a virgin too.

**katsudom**

> hey, you don't need to apologize. it happens. i have a friend who got it from sharing underwear. who knows what you could've picked up from all that grinding on dungeon furniture.
> 
> if they gave you the antiviral meds and you don't have an outbreak right now, i'm comfortable with still not using condoms if you are.

**vi_pup**

> are you sure?

**katsudom**

> yes.

**vi_pup**

> fuck.
> 
> i'm gonna cry...

**katsudom**

> don't cry!!! not for this. i have better ideas for making you cry.

**vi_pup**

> you're the fucking sweetest, you know that?

**katsudom**

> only for you.
> 
> i'm so ready to have you.

**vi_pup**

> yaaaaaaay i’m ready to get stuuuuuuuuffed! they’re calling me for boarding now so i have to turn off. i’ll msg u in the sky!

**katsudom**

> ok. see u soon

**vi_pup**

> <3

* * *

  


## Messages

### Kinky Roommates Extravaganza

**katsudom**

> i don’t think we’ll need condoms

**peachesandscreams**

> get it boi

**peachesandscreams**

> yuuuuuuurriiiiiii i can hear you masturbating againnnnnnnnn
> 
> make sure u have some cum left for vi, he’ll never forgive you if you don’t give him a big load

* * *

  


## Messages

### puppy delivery!

**vi_pup**

> so what should i call you when i get there? i cant really cal u katsudom in public. unless u want me to :p
> 
> doesn’t have to be ur real name! i understand. vi isn’t my full name either.

**katsudom**

> uhh my friends just call me Yu on fet. that’s probably fine.

**vi_pup**

> ok! hi yu :)
> 
> the plane wifi is rly good, i’m watching porn on my phone in first class

**katsudom**

> ...why

**vi_pup**

> why not? no-one can see or hear, i have headphones in
> 
> have you never watched porn in public?

**katsudom**

> well.
> 
> you got me there.
> 
> i used to sit in the back of my macroeconomics lecture and watch gloryhole livestreams

**vi_pup**

> gloryhole... now there’s an idea

**katsudom**

> but won’t you get turned on?

**vi_pup**

> yu there really isn’t such a thing as “turned off” with me
> 
> might as well catch up on my favorite camboys while i have some free time
> 
> look at this cutie his moans are everything i aspire to be xxxlink.xz/vfei0w

**katsudom**

> oh wow that’s... loud
> 
> are his pubes dyed blue?

**vi_pup**

> yes! i love when people dye their fluff
> 
> if i hadn’t gotten mine lasered i’d probably have a landing strip and dye it pink.

**katsudom**

> that’s so cute

**vi_pup**

> ikr im fucking adorable

**katsudom**

> you are.

**vi_pup**

> maybe i’ll get a lil stick-on patch for you. see how you like it. :>

**katsudom**

> do they make stick-on pube patches?

**vi_pup**

> not specifically, but they do make fake goatees and sideburns and such. it’ll work.
> 
> so you like pubes huh?

**katsudom**

> i don’t really have a preference. just the idea of you with a pink landing strip, it fits your image in a really particular way that’s extremely hot.

**vi_pup**

> uh huh.
> 
> hard?

**katsudom**

> ah not quite. i’m wearing my dance belt. it compresses.

**vi_pup**

> at rehearsal then?

**katsudom**

> on break but yes. my test results should be done by the time i get out.
> 
> but also, trying to save up a little for you. i know how much you like to feel full and wet, i figured you’d want me to stuff you with cum.

**vi_pup**

> that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me
> 
> i’m literally tearing up rn i hope no-one thinks i’m crying to this twink getting prolapsed

**katsudom**

> ouch

**vi_pup**

> not as ouch as you’d think

**katsudom**

> ...noted

**vi_pup**

> tell me more about how you’re going to stuff me with cum

**katsudom**

> you’re on??? a plane???

**vi_pup**

> wouldn’t be the first time i’ve fucked myself in a plane bathroom
> 
> oop nevermind, they’re announcing descent. gotta put the phone away. you’ll have to tell me all about my creampies to come later. get ready for pics of my cute little cock! <3 yu

* * *

  


## Messages

### chatte

**vi_pup**

> paris is just as pretty as i remember

**giacumonme**

> i wish i could show it to you, i know all the best spots

**vi_pup**

> is that so
> 
> i ahve 12 hours, a princess plug, and no panties. wheres the best places to take upskirt photos

**giacumonme**

> katsudom is the luckiest man on earth

**vi_pup**

> nope that would be me!

* * *

  


##  **_katsudom_ **

**24M Dom**  
_Detroit, Michigan, United States_  
orientation: bisexual  
relationship status: single  
D/S relationship status: brother of peachesandscreams  
living: curious and looking to try  
looking for: a submissive, a relationship, friends  
Friends (7) | Followers (67) | Following (2)

## About

24, Dominant. 🇯🇵 🇺🇸  
Dancer, gamer, model.

Peachesandscreams introduced me to kink through his photography. As his first model, he trusted me with his decision to incorporate erotic imagery into what was once minimalist dance scenes, and from there the shift to bondage and sadomasochism was almost a natural evolution for both of us. It took almost no time at all for me to start practicing complex ties and testing impact toys on myself and our furniture.

My work as a dancer keeps me busy even when there are fetish events happening, but I hope to connect with the local community here when I can and maybe find a partner whose interests match mine. Message me if you’re interested. Please note that I can praise and humiliate you in three languages.

Most of my photos were taken and edited by peachesandscreams, erotic photographer. You can view some of his recent work [here] and book a shoot with him through DMs or email.

  
  


## Latest activity

katsudom changed from "curious about" to "into" edging _5 minutes ago_

katsudom: panic attacks are sexy right _20 minutes ago_

katsudom: dirty laundry is sexy right _34 minutes ago_

katsudom: is lasagna sexy? maybe not, there’s a lot of garlic in it. _48 minutes ago_

katsudom loved 4 photos _50 minutes ago_

katsudom: boxer briefs are sexy right _1 hour ago_

## Fetishes

 _into:_ art erotica, butt plugs, collar and lead/leash, costumes/dressing up, creampie, crossdressing, edging, erotic photography, flogging, impact play, kinbaku, lingerie, nipple piercings, paddling, riding crops, rope bondage, vibrators

 _curious about:_ begging, body worship, discipline, exhibitionism, genital piercings, obedience training, puppy play, rough sex, spanking, wax

## Latest pictures

## Wall

what say you to katsudom?

_giacumonme wrote 1 hour ago_

> you are the luckiest man on earth. bastard. treat him well. i know where you live.

_peachesandscreams wrote 2 days ago_

> if u dont chill with the vaccuum i’ll vaccuum your hair

_vi_pup wrote 5 days ago_

> ahhh i’m so excited

_daddysstillalive wrote 1 week ago_

> it was so great to see you at the munch for once! i know principal has it’s duties but you gotta have fun sometimes!

_vi_pup wrote 3 weeks ago_

> wow it’s really hard to bring a pet international! makka’s so good but they’re making me fill out all these forms

_peachesandscreams wrote 2 months ago_

> katsudom is the LOUDEST MASTURBATOR EVER

_vi_pup wrote 3 months ago_

> oh my gosh how are you so cuuuuuuuuute

_peachesandscreams wrote 3 monthss ago_

> note to everyone, katsudom is a terrible, terrible drunk

_teddybaby_ji wrote 3 months ago_

> are you okay? you’re really into this vi... i’ve never seen you like so many pics at once. she’s cuuuute tho

_peachesandscreams wrote 3 months ago_

> i see a little silhouetto of a nut  
>  ON THE SINK  
>  ON THE FLOOR  
>  CAN YOU CLEAN UP YOUR SEMEN

* * *

  


## Text Messages

  
yu 🍆🍆🍆

**Vi:**

**Vi:** breeze feels nice

**Yu:** you’re so gorgeous

**Vi:** 😚

**Vi:**

**Vi:** thinking of what ur gonna do to me.

**Yu:** oh i have so many ideas

**Yu:** we’ll have to talk about it, figure out what you want

**Vi:** i want whatever you have for me. destroy me, yu

**Vi:**

**Vi:** i can’t stop twitching. i want you.

**Yu:** i want you too. i want to feel you twitch around my cock

**Vi:** yes please

**Vi:** hurts so good

**Vi:** can i see you? i know you don’t share your face but. are you hard?

**Yu:**

**Vi:** sooo biiiiiiig

**Yu:** i don’t do this often

**Yu:** that is, i don’t take photos of myself. P usually does it

**Vi:** you sent a good one. ooh maybe peach can get sum of us together

**Vi:**

**Vi:** i’m the only one on the train

**Yu:**

**Vi:** aaaaaaa

**Vi:** what do i call you? sir? daddy? master?

**Yu:** sir is fine. you?

**Vi:** i like bunny or puppy

**Vi:** or slut

**Vi:** or girl/boy if im good or yours 😍

**Vi:** sir please fuck me

**Yu:** soon, bunny. hold on for me. don’t cum in public. that’s mine.

**Vi:** but sir i want to. i want to so bad. i need to. i love cumming on myself and walking around with it all down my thighs

**Yu:** fuck

**Yu:** i know bunny, that’s so hot, but i want it just for me

**Vi:**

**Vi:** im off the train... no one's around ehehe

**Yu:** i’ll give you whatever you need bunny

**Vi:**

**Vi:** fuck. i can't wayit any longer. can i call you? i want to hear your voice sir

**Yu:** call me, bunny

* * *

  


“H-hello?”

_“Sir.”_

Yuuri fisted his cock and shoved the phone between his shoulder and ear. Pleasure rippled up and down his body as he listened to Vi’s moans on the other end of the line. “Vi. Bunny.”

Vi’s voice was lower than Yuuri expected, but pleasant, and lightly accented. _“Sir, I’m in a bathroom. Single stall. Door’s locked. Oh, I’m so wet for you. Please, please…”_

Yuuri massaged his balls, thumbed the head of his cock. His nails caught on the wide silicone ring that pushed his balls up away from his body, choking his cock. “Bunny,” he groaned, the need to cum caught up in the fantasy of filling Vi’s ass to bursting, hot cum overflowing him. “You found a bathroom just so I could have you all to myself?”

_“Yes. Yes. Sir, please.”_

“Touch yourself.”

Vi whined, and breathed heavy and hard. Yuuri could hear the rhythmic sound of Vi stroking his cock, and a slicker noise in similar rhythm.

“Are you fingering yourself too?”

_“Mhm.”_

“Good. Good boy. My good bunny.” Yuuri’s heartbeat raced, but he couldn’t stop now. Vi needed him. That was what Yuuri loved about dominance — being forced to let go of his own inhibitions, to take control, direct and praise his partner regardless of whether he felt embarrassed.

_“Yu… oh! Sir. Si~r!”_

“Fuck, that’s hot. You have lube with you?”

 _“Y-yeah. Always. Ngh.”_ Vi’s breath hitched. _“Sir, please,” he whispered. “Let me cum.”_

Yuuri moaned, and he felt the pressure that heralded orgasm start to build, caught behind the tight ring. His fist flew over his cock as the pressure bounced back, flooding his whole body with pleasure. “Now,” he breathed into the phone. “Cum for me. Cum hard.”

Vi shouted his release, several short and vocal exhalations as he emptied himself. Yuuri groaned and kept rubbing himself through it all, as his cock jerked, cumming dry and with a twinge of pain, until they were both spent and Vi whimpered into his ear.

“Are you all done, bunny?” Yuuri asked, through gasping breaths. He’d edged himself so much over the last few days that all he could do was let go, cum dry and hard even as his swollen balls ached with the pressure of holding so much in.

 _“Ngh. Still touching. Y-you… sir, you didn’t… tell me to stop. Aah!”_ A rustle and a thump, and suddenly Vi’s voice was so much closer. _“Sir, I’m gonna cum again. Can I? Please, please—”_

“Yes, oh, fuck. Vi, cum again. Cum for me. Let me hear you.”

Vi whined, loud and long, almost agonized. Yuuri swore he could hear spurts of cum hitting the bathroom wall at force, even over the ragged breaths that spilled from Vi’s lips as he forced himself to keep touching until Yuuri told him otherwise.

“Vi, Vi, you can stop now.” Yuuri rolled on his side and a whine escaped him as his too-hard cock bobbed between his legs, the head brushing his comforter. “You did so well.”

 _“Hn.”_ The rustling noises ended, followed by a bit of crackling as Vi picked up the phone and took it off speaker. _“Yu. Sir.”_

“Vi. Bunny.” Yuuri breathed deep and exhaled slowly. “That was amazing. You’re so perfect. So good for me.”

_“Oh.”_

“God, you sound beautiful. When you cum, it’s so…” Yuuri paused to shake his head, searching for words that wouldn’t come. “You sound so beautiful.”

_“Th-thank you sir. You sound beautiful too.”_

“I wish I could hold you. That sounded like it was intense for you.”

Vi made a strange noise. _“Was it not for you?”_

“It was, it was!” Yuuri laughed. “But the way you sounded, It seemed like so much more.”

_“Well I’ve never had phone sex before!”_

“Neither have I.” Yuuri breathed deeply again. “Soon, bunny. I’ll be able to hold you soon.” Yuuri’s arms tingled, and he was almost surprised at how much he wanted that, more than anything else. He wanted to hold Vi, to know with his whole body that he was real and that he belonged to Yuuri.

Fuck, Yuuri was in so deep.

_“I want you so bad.”_

“And you’ll have me.”

 _“So you are going to fuck me?”_ Vi said, cheery and hopeful.

“Of course. I couldn’t turn you down. You’re perfect, Vi.” Yuuri felt his chest tighten as he said those words, at how true they were, at how hard and fast he’d fallen for this beautiful sub who was more than he could’ve ever dreamed up.

 _“Oh. Yes. Yes! Oh, I’m so glad it’s with you.”_ Vi laughed, open and happy. _“You’ll coach me through it, right?”_

“Of course. And you’ll have to coach me through some of your kinks.”

_“Yes! I will.”_

* * *

  


## Messages

### chatte

**vi_pup**

> does phone sex count as losing my virginity?

**giacumonme**

> jesu
> 
> you were already holding on to virginity by a damn thread, butt bunny

**vi_pup**

> well???

**giacumonme**

> so tell me something. you call yourself a virgin. by what standard do you claim that identity?

**vi_pup**

> what do you mean

**giacumonme**

> let me put it this way. if a virgin is someone who has never had sex, how do you define sex?

**vi_pup**

> um... i never really thought about it
> 
> i mean i think about sex all the time but uh. i dunno.

**giacumonme**

> well let’s take a look at this. according to what i know of you, sex is not masturbation, or use of sex toys, penetrative or otherwise. sex is not kissing on the mouth, or putting fingers, toes, or nipples in the mouth. sex is not being tied up, gagged, hit with any number of things, dressed up or undressed, tickled, tortured with sex toys, or made to cum by any of these methods.
> 
> sex is not being touched all over, even between the legs, or shown off to a room full of people as you make yourself cum sitting on someone’s lap or humping their legs.
> 
> sex is not putting photos or videos of yourself online in which you get yourself off in creative ways, often according to the demands of others. sex is not sexting, or sending your nudes.
> 
> i’m not saying any of that IS sex. personally, i would say you’re a virgin by what i define to be sex. but i want to know where the line is for you. and then you can decide for yourself whether you’ve lost your virginity over the phone.

**vi_pup**

> sex is a cock in my ass or in my mouth.
> 
> a real cock, flesh and blood, not a dildo.
> 
> and one that i wanted there in the first place.
> 
> or my cock in someone else’s holes, i suppose.

**giacumonme**

> i am not sure what to say.

**vi_pup**

> don’t.

**giacumonme**

> i won’t, then.
> 
> if all that is what sex means to you, then phone sex isn’t really sex, no?

**vi_pup**

> mm. i guess.
> 
> i mean it would still be with katsudom, so that’s okay. but i want it to happen when i’m actually with him!
> 
> and his dick is inside me

**giacumonme**

> understandable.
> 
> did you find the store with the mirrors

**vi_pup**

> oui :>

**giacumonme**

> le lapin est un salope

**vi_pup**

> OUI, bien sûr

* * *

  


## Text Messages

Vi 🐶  
  
**Vi:** heading back to cdg. the second flight is much longer 😢 but maybe you’ll get a lil suprirse in chicago 😊 **Yu:** a surprise huh. maybe you will too.  
  
**Vi:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIR  
  
**Yu:** which is your flight number again...?  
  
**Vi:** UA 986. why?  
  
**Vi:**???  
  
**Vi:**...!!!  
  
**Vi:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  


* * *

  


## Messages

### Kinky Roommates Extravaganza

**peachesandscreams**

> why am i coming to chicago last-minute with you again

**katsudom**

> photos

**peachesandscreams**

> and what am i being paid for my time

**katsudom**

> my undying adoration

**peachesandscreams**

> yeah right u already gave all that to vi. what am i really getting

**katsudom**

> a free trip to chicago

**peachesandscreams**

> ahem

**katsudom**

> and cold hard cash

**peachesandscreams**

> mmm don’t try to turn me on here
> 
> and your dog is coming why?

**katsudom**

> vi is bringing his dog too. the hotel is pet friendly. i dunno, i thought it’d be cute.

**peachesandscreams**

> omg what if you and vi become a thing and he moves out here. what if your dogs start dating too

**katsudom**

> oh god no, makkachin is super a doggy lesbian apparently. they’ll be friend.s

**peachesandscreams**

> that’s fucking hilarious actually. what if vicchan’s gay too?

**katsudom**

> i mean he might be. poodles apparently have a high rate of homosexuality.
> 
> so anyway is all this making sense? go to chicago, make sure i don’t panic before i can help vi out, take photos of some of our scenes...

**peachesandscreams**

> “help vi out” lol ur so cute with your inability to say fuck

**katsudom**

> i say fuck all the time

**peachesandscreams**

> say you’re going to fuck vi
> 
> I MEANT IN THE CHAT U FOOL
> 
> lol u blushin
> 
> so do u want me there for his first time?

**katsudom**

> no. that’s all mine. 

**peachesandscreams**

> ohoho
> 
> planning scenes?

**katsudom**

> of course. what do you think the second suitcase is for?

**peachesandscreams**

> tbh im not sure what the first one is for since you wont be needing clothes, but thanks for letting me help u pack. remember the sexy jeans, yuuri.
> 
> nervous?

**katsudom**

> HOLY HELL YES IM NERVOUS

**peachesandscreams**

> but excited

**katsudom**

> somehow more excited than nervous. not by much though

**peachesandscreams**

> we can work with that! more excited than nervous is the perfect recipe for Ultimate Sex God Yuuri.
> 
> ok one last question
> 
> why are we messaging on fetlife if u are sitting LITERALLY RIGHT NEXT TO ME ON THIS TRAIN

**peachesandscreams**

> yuuri

**peachesandscreams**

> if u went to the bathroom just to edge yourself again i’ll never forgive you

* * *

  


## Messages

### chatte

**vi_pup**

> katsudom might be in the airport???

**giacumonme**

> yes. he’s on his way. it’s supposed to be a surprise but since you already figured it out

**vi_pup**

> oh my god???????????

**giacumonme**

> i will still be picking you up at arrivals, since i am the one with the car. but he and peach will be there too.

**vi_pup**

> i'm gonna be a MESS getting off the plane how am i supposed to meet him like this

**giacumonme**

> freshen up in the bathroom while you wait for claims to release your poodle

**vi_pup**

> chris, if we get married, you’re my best man. G will have to settle for officiant.

**giacumonme**

> ISN’T IT A BIT EARLY TO THINK ABOUT MARRIAGE

**vi_pup**

> i said if!

**giacumonme**

> were i religious i would pray for your soul

**vi_pup**

> just pray for my bunny butt

**giacumonme**

> good point. i do follow the church of booty.

**vi_pup**

> “forgive me father for i have sinned” versus “punish me daddy, i’ve been bad”

**giacumonme**

> how are you real.

**vi_pup**

> 😋
> 
> and chris...

**giacumonme**

> yes?

**vi_pup**

> thank you.
> 
> for not making a big deal of what i said before.

**giacumonme**

> of course.

* * *

  


After unboarding from the plane in O’Hare International Airport, Viktor made a beeline for the pet pickup station. He did a quick touch-up of his makeup in the nearest bathroom while he waited to hear his name. After a dreadful half hour of waiting, he had Makkachin’s leash back in his hands, her VIP tag still flapping from her service vest. He preferred not to make her wear it, as they both found the attention it drew to a seemingly able-bodied person with a service dog to be distracting and uncomfortable, but it was a necessity for travel.

Viktor hadn’t checked a bag; he just took a carry-on with the essentials (toothbrush, makeup, wallet, medication, lube) and shipped his other luggages to the hotel as usual. By now it would all already be in his room. So he headed right for the exit.

He searched the crowd at arrivals. He only knew Chris’s face, but the man was easily among the tallest here, so he must be easy to spot — _there!_

Chris spotted Viktor at the same time, and waved him over to his group of three gorgeous men, who all began shouting for him at once.

“VI!”

Viktor took in the other two men beside Chris. Which was his Sir? The dark-skinned beauty with the talon-sharp eyeliner and the tiny wriggling poodle in his arms? No, it must be the most handsome of the three — those hands that waved at him, delicate in size but still so strong — the glittering, excited eyes behind oh-so-familiar glasses —

“YU!” Viktor ran, his bag flapping along his side, until he just about crashed into the barrier, his arms went around his new lover’s neck, and their lips crashed together as the metal fence between them shook. 

“Mph!” Yu made a startled noise, but his hands, those gorgeous hands, instantly tangled in Viktor’s hair. 

Viktor hadn’t expected Yu to be shorter than him, but he didn’t mind at all. He pulled back, but not far, just enough to see Yu, to take in his face for real. 

Oh, and he was so gorgeous. Chris and Peach were nothing to sneeze at, of course, but Viktor had eyes only for his Sir, who seemed to glow with the joy of meeting him. Warm brown eyes, thick lashes, the cutest short button nose, a sharp square jaw, pink lips that begged to be kissed again, and cheeks a little fuller than the rest of his face. Yu was a solid presence in Viktor’s arms, a dancer’s strength showing in his balance, his posture, even the grace with which his arms encircled Viktor. His hair, a little longer than Viktor was used to seeing it silhouetted in his photos, was pulled back into a tiny ponytail at his nape, and pushed away from his forehead, revealing a cutely uneven hairline and tiny, patchy widow’s peak; strands fell in front of his eyes, the style coming loose from a hurried brushing. His cheek was soft when Viktor stroked it, none of the roughness of a man who needed to shave more than twice a week, but part of Viktor hoped he’d let it go a little too long, and leave a little stubble burn on Viktor’s inner thighs…

Viktor handed off his bag and Makkachin’s leash to Chris. “Hold this.”

“Oh, you’re really doing it,” Chris murmured. He shouldered the bag and smirked, watching Viktor sink down to a squat, the edges of his coat brushing the floor.

Viktor pulled his arms into the body of his coat (oversized, chosen specifically for this occasion). Yu inhaled sharply, and the man that Viktor now understood to be peachesandscreams screamed behind his hand, glee in his eyes. Viktor shuffled around inside his coat, then stood and pushed his arms back out through his sleeves. He reached to Yu, with his fist closed, and Yu held out his hands, cupped underneath; Viktor dropped his sky blue side-tie panties into the waiting palms.

“Hi, I’m Viktor!”

Yu looked shocked, clearly not expecting to get Viktor’s real name or his underwear so soon. His hands closed around the silk and he looked around quickly, to find that everyone around them was too occupied in their own affairs to notice the risky display before them. So he softened quickly into a heart-melting smile, and stuffed the lacy thong into his pocket before anyone around them could see.

“Hi, Viktor. I’m Yuuri.”

Viktor felt the grin split his face. “Yuuri!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for more discussion on viktuuri and bdsm and viktor's horny nipples, consider joining my [18+ discord server!](https://discord.gg/34bUQpy) it's often quiet, but i have been known to drop an IS spoiler here and there...


	4. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vi_pup's newest testimonials:
> 
> “he’s like if you made a powerpuff girl but chemical X was semen” - peachesandscreams 
> 
> “oh my god, oh my god, oh my god” (for 1 hour) - katsudom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lovingly beta'd by mar [[pensversusswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords)] 
> 
> please turn on creator's style for optimal formatting, thanks!

##  **_katsudom_ **

**24M Dom**  
 _Detroit, Michigan, United States_  
orientation: bisexual   
relationship status: play partners with vi_pup   
D/s relationship status: Dominant of vi_pup   
    brother of peachesandscreams   
living: curious and looking to try   
looking for: a submissive, a relationship, friends   
Friends (20) | Followers (947) | Following (2)

## About

24, Dominant. 🇯🇵 🇺🇸  
Dancer, gamer, model.

Peachesandscreams introduced me to kink through his photography. As his first model, he trusted me with his decision to incorporate erotic imagery into what was once minimalist dance scenes, and from there the shift to bondage and sadomasochism was almost a natural evolution for both of us. It took almost no time at all for me to start practicing complex ties and testing impact toys on myself and our furniture.

My work as a dancer keeps me busy even when there are fetish events happening, but I hope to connect with the local community here when I can and maybe find a partner whose interests match mine. Message me if you’re interested. Please note that I can praise and humiliate you in three languages.

Most of my photos were taken and edited by peachesandscreams, erotic photographer. You can view some of his recent work [here] and book a shoot with him through DMs or email.

  


## Latest activity

katsudom is play partners with vi_pup _5 minutes ago_

katsudom is Dominant of vi_pup _5 minutes ago_

katsudom uploaded a picture _30 minutes ago_

> _oh my god he's even cuter in person_

katsudom loved 16 pictures _1 hour ago_

katsudom changed from "curious about" to "into" _edging_ _2 hours ago_

katsudom: panic attacks are sexy right _1 day ago_

## Fetishes

_into:_ art erotica, butt plugs, collar and lead/leash, costumes/dressing up, creampie, crossdressing, edging, erotic photography, flogging, impact play, kinbaku, lingerie, nipple piercings, paddling, riding crops, rope bondage, vibrators

_curious about:_ begging, body worship, discipline, exhibitionism, genital piercings, obedience training, puppy play, rough sex, spanking, wax

## Latest pictures

_vi_pup wrote 30 minutes ago_

> <3 <3 <3

_giacumonme wrote 1 hour ago_

> you are the luckiest man on earth. bastard. treat him well. i know where you live.

_peachesandscreams wrote 2 days ago_

> if u dont chill with the vaccuum i’ll vaccuum your hair

_vi_pup wrote 5 days ago_

> ahhh i’m so excited

_daddysstillalive wrote 1 week ago_

> it was so great to see you at the munch for once! i know principal has it’s duties but you gotta have fun sometimes!

_vi_pup wrote 3 weeks ago_

> wow it’s really hard to bring a pet international! makka’s so good but they’re making me fill out all these forms

_peachesandscreams wrote 2 months ago_

> katsudom is the LOUDEST MASTURBATOR EVER

_vi_pup wrote 3 months ago_

> oh my gosh how are you so cuuuuuuuuute

_peachesandscreams wrote 3 monthss ago_

> note to everyone, katsudom is a terrible, terrible drunk

_teddybaby_ji wrote 3 months ago_

> are you okay? you’re really into this vi... i’ve never seen you like so many pics at once. she’s cuuuute tho

* * *

  


##  **_vi_pup_ **

**28CD/TV sub**  
 _St. Petersburg, Russia_  
orientation: gay   
relationship status: submissive of katsudom   
    pet of katsudom   
    slut of katsudom   
    brother of giacumonme   
    brother of witchswitch   
    sister of mistressmila   
    protecting icetiger   
    protected by Prima_Domme   
    protected by thecoach  
 _living:_ I Live It 24/7  
 _looking for:_   
a lifetime relationship (LTR), a relationship, a Master  
Friends (420) | Followers (89,701) | Following (31)

## About

hello! call me vi <3   
lovely lovable crossdresser, bunny, puppy, ex-camboy (nude photos only now!) i love looking beautiful, getting compliments, and surprising people.   
spb is my home but i love travelling and meeting kinky people all over the world! find me at your biggest fetish parties getting wrecked by the best of the best. i also love dancing, ice skating, and watching the stars at night.   
i’ve been kinky for longer than i knew how to talk about it, but i still haven’t had sex with anyone other than myself and my toys! even if i’m a slutty bunny and desperate af i have standards and none of you are meeting them :) try harder and maybe you’ll have a chance! i wanna be deflowered by only the best dom for me.

as described by my fetfamily:   
“hi im vi, i’m a silly fem boy, i like rope and feet and bruises and anything i can put in my butt. i cum almost as easy as gia does and i’m proud of it. love my bunny and i’ll love yours.” - giacumonme   
“He almost makes me want to scene again. What I’d give to have found a sub like that when I was his age.” - prima_domme   
“Though we have our differences, Vi is a lovely self-assured young man and I wish him all the best in finding love and getting some good dick. Be nice to him.” - witchswitch   
“im vi and i like dick and being called a dirty little cum slut. pull my hair and call me a good girl while you paddle me and rip holes in my pantyhose. that’s exactly what you sound like. don’t pout like that, i’ve sworn off men.” - mistressmila   
“He reminds me of the men I used to make fun of before I realised I was one of them.” - thecoach   
“disgusting.” - icetiger   
“he’s like if you made a powerpuff girl but chemical X was semen” - peachesandscreams   
“oh my god, oh my god, oh my god” (for 1 hour) - katsudom

## Latest activity

vi_pup commented on a picture _2 minutes ago_

> thanks everyone <3 @princessxsara now i dare u to get urs

vi_pup updated their profile _5 minutes ago_

vi_pup is submissive of katsudom _5 minutes ago_

vi_pup is pet of katsudom _5 minutes ago_

vi_pup is slut of katsudom _5 minutes ago_

vi_pup commented on a picture _19 minutes ago_

> ahhhhhh im so happy!!! @giacumonme thank you, i’ll name all our puppies after you

vi_pup uploaded a picture _45 minutes ago_

> ahhhhhhhhhhhh my sir is so gorgeous! the reason he doesn’t show his face is it would BLIND U ALL with his beauty i can’t wait to have his big thick cock in my bunnyhole

## Fetishes 

_into:_ “a fetish list that clearly belongs to someone with a lot of time on their hands”, “a fetish list that’s longer than my dick”, “aaaaaand my clothes fell off!”, “apologizing” with your mouth, “aww how cute, you’re starting to cry!”, “being a virgin at 21 just makes you more desirable as a sub”, “best toe sucker in the city”, “boys in skirts make the world go round”, “boys in stockings make me hard”, “cum for me”, “don’t take your eyes off me”, “fuck my mouth until my mascara runs”, “good girl now sit on master’s cock”, “how do you shit with a gape like that”, “i didn’t say like it, i said do it.”, “i only wear panties if i want someone to see them”, “i want to cum all over your pretty face”, “i wasn’t looking for a sugar daddy but damn i won’t say no”, “i’m not done using you yet.”, “i’m not gay you’re just really hot can we fuck?”, “i’ve been alive for twenty one slutty slutty years”, “is this for your girlfriend?” “no, it’s for me!”, “is vi short for virgin”, “last time i wore underwear out of the house it rained so i’m never wearing undies again!”, “look at me while i’m fucking your mouth”, “mine.”, “need you so bad need your cock so bad”, “now say it in french”, “oh no you’ve ruined your panties guess you don’t get to wear any today”, “show me how much you want it”, “so you’re a puppy with bunny ears? whatever just bend over”, “rub off on my foot like an animal in heat”, “skate fast eat ass”, “suck on my toes and let me see that pretty cunt of yours”, “talking about cum like it’s food”, “the vi bullshit experience”, “who’s a good boy? who’s a good boy? not you! time for a spanking!”, “yes, sir.”, “you belong to me.”, “you can’t possibly take that whole cock”, “you eat ass like a pro”, “you look good in a skirt”, “you made a mess”, “you took that whole cock holy shit”, “you’re soaking wet for me”, “your ass belongs to me.”, 24/7, a cage to keep my dick nice and small, a hand between my legs, a hand on my neck as foreplay, a hand up my skirt, a hard dick against her ass while she sleeps, a mouthful of cum, abduction play, accents, age play, anal, anal beads, anal gape, anal hooks, anal sex, anal stretching, androgyny, armbinders, artistic cutting, asking for permission to cum, asphyxiaphilia play, ass, ass grabbing, ass play, ass to mouth, ass worship, attention, ball gags, bare bottom spanking, bare handed spanking, barefoot, bastinado, bathroom use control, bdsm, begging, begging for cock, behavior modification, being a slut, being a threat to traditional marriage, being a toy, being appreciated, being brought to my knees by my hair, being called “good girl” while sucking cock, being choked while making out, being choked while sucking cock, being choked with a cock, being completely spent after a brutal fuck, being dragged around by my collar, being fucked so good i can feel it for days, being fucked so hard it hurts, being grabbed by my waist, being held down and fucked, being held tightly by the throat, being looked at over the top of glasses, being loved, being nibbled and kissed on my neck, being nibbled on my ears, being ordered to spread my legs, being pinned against the wall and fingered, being pinned down and fucked brutally, being played with until i can’t make words, being played with while others watch, being pushed up against a wall, being sassy so i get fucked harder, being shared, being spanked while being fucked doggystyle, being the reason someone smiles, being the reason you masturbate, being thrown around like a ragdoll, being tied to a bed and used as a fuck toy, being tied up, belt spanking, belt whippings, bent over a table, big clits, big cocks, big nipples, big strong men pretty in pink, birthday suit, bite marks, biting, blindfolds, blood play, blow jobs, blushing, body modification, body paint, body positivity, body worship, bondage, bondage tape, boot licking, boot worship, boys in dresses, boys in fishnets, boys in skirts, boys kissing boys, breast/nipple play, breastfeeding, breasts, breath play, breeding, bruises, bukkake, bullwhips, bunny boys, bunny butts, bunny ears, bunny play, bunny plugs, business suits, butt plugs, butt stuff, caging/confinement, candle wax, caning, casual nudity, catsuits, cbt, chains, chastity devices, checking her wetness in public, cheerleading uniforms, chocolate, choking play, clamps and clips, clit spanking, cock and ball torture, cock cages, cock milking, cock rings, cock slapping, cock worship, cocksucking, cocksucking under a desk, cocksucking under a table at a fancy restaurant, cockwarming, collar and lead/leash, collars, communication, consensual nonconsent play, consent, control, corporal punishment, corset training, corsets, cosplay, costumes/dressing up, covert bondage, crawling, creampie, crops, crossdressing, crying, cuddles, cum, cum as a reward, cum dripping down my legs, cum leaking out my ass, cum eating, cum feeding, cum in my ass, cum in my mouth, cum on my face, cum on my tits, cum play, cumming and then putting my cum in my ass, cumming even though you don’t have permission, cumming from playing with your nipples, cumming in public while wearing a skirt and no panties so everyone can see the mess run down your legs, cumming just from being spanked, cumming while dancing, cumming while exercising, cyber sex, D/s, dacryphilia, damsels in distress, dancing, decorative cutting, deep throating, defilement, degradation, depilation/shaving, dildos, discipline, dirty text messages, dollification, dominants who aren’t afraid to be sweet, dominants who show respect to submissives, domination, double penetration, dressing up, dressing up pretty to be fucked savagely, e-stim, edging, erotic photography, everything is unisex if you don’t give a shit, exhibitionism, face fucking, face sitting/smothering, face slapping, feathers, feeding, feeling his cock swell in my mouth, feet, feminization, femme cock, fetish models, fetish wear, filling all my holes, filling holes, finger fucking, fingering, fingering her in public, fingering in a crowd unnoticed, fingering in a crowded place, fingering on a crowded train, fingering under a table, fingers in my ass for hours while my sir reads fairytales to me, fingers in my mouth, fire play, fishnets, fisting, flashing, flirting/teasing, flogging, food play, foot fetish, foot massage, foot worship, foot/feet, forniphilia, french maids, friends with benefits, fucking against a window, fucking all my holes, fucking machines, fucking myself with my own cock, fucking on a boat, fucking on a crowded train, fucking under the crappy blanket on a long plane ride, fucking through ripped tights, gagging/choked by cock, gags, gangbangs, gender play, genital piercings, get on your fucking knees and beg!, get that pretty ass up in the air for daddy, getting fucked against a window, getting hard during punishment, getting hard in public, getting the shakes from cumming so hard, giving head to men in skirts, glass dildos, glasses, glory hole, gloves, going commando, gold and diamonds for my sugar baby, grabbing my ass in public, grabbing my cock in public, grabbing your hair and fucking your mouth, grass stains on my knees from going down on you in the park, grinding on daddy’s knee and ruining his nice pants, grooming, group sex, hair, hair pulling, hairbrush spanking, hand up her skirt in public, handcuffs, handing my panties over on request in public, handjobs, hands around the throat, happy butt wiggles, having my hair played with, having my hair pulled and my neck bitten, having my lip bitten while being kissed, high heels, hitachi, hole filling, hoping you get big so he has to get stronger to throw you around, hoping you stay tiny so you’re easier to throw around, hours of foreplay, hugs and cuddles and kisses and snuggles, human doll, human furniture, humiliation, hypersensitivity, i know we’re in public. do it., ice cubes, impact play, impregnation fantasy, inflatables, insatiable masochists, it’s so cute when you resist, kinbaku, kisses on my ears, kissing, kneeling, knotting dildo, knowing you masturbate to me, lace, lactation, lapdance, large objects, latex, leather, lifting the hem of my skirt just a little bit to tease you, light bondage, lingerie, lingerie for my sugar baby, lipstick, liquor, little cocks, long hair... all the better to manhandle me with!, loud sex, maid uniforms, makeup, making her beg for more and then making her wait, making out with boys, making pretty girls cry, male submission, manhandling, marks that stay on me for days, masochism, master/slave, masturbating through a spiked cock cage, masturbation, men in skirts, men in well-tailored suits, men who actually make sounds when they cum, men with long hair, moaning and whimpering submissively, multilingual, multiple orgasms, mutual masturbation, naughty bathroom selfies at work, nipple clamps, nipple orgasm, nipple piercings, nipples, not allowed to wear underwear, not giving a shit about traditional gender roles, not wearing underwear at work and then taking upskirts at your desk, nudity, obedience, obedience training, objectification, on his lap in a short skirt and no panties, only letting your butt bunny get off with her clit no matter how much she wants your cock, open your legs and show me how pretty you are, oral sex, ordered to masturbate, orgasm denial, orgy, otk spanking, outdoor bondage, outdoor sex, overstimulation, paddling, pain, panties, pantyhose/stockings, passionate kissing, pet play, phone sex, photography, piercings, pink! pink clothes! pink hair! pink cunt! pink panties! pink everything!, pinning her down and eating her out, playing with my ass for hours, playing with my holes while i’m asleep, pole dance, porn, possessive doms, praise, prostate massage, prostate milking, public humiliation, pulling on my collar, pulling up your dress and fucking you in it, puppy play, pushing out your ass just to tease him, pussy peeking out when you bend over, pussy pumping, queening, questionable morals, rainbow stockings, remote-control devices, restraints, riding crops, rimming, ripping off clothing, road head, role play, rope bondage, rope bondage/suspension, rough sex, sadomasochism, satin, scarf bondage, schoolgirl, schoolgirl uniform, scratching, seduction, self-bondage, sensation play, sensory deprivation, sex, sex in public, sex outside under the stars, sexual objectification, sexual slavery, shackles, shaving, shibari, shoes, short skirts with no panties, showing off in the shower, silk, single tail whips, sissification, size queen, skirts, skirts so short that it barely hides my cock, skype sex, slapping, sleep, sleepy sex, slut as a term of endearment, sluts, small penis humiliation, small penis worship, small tits, snuggling, socks, somnophilia, sounding, spandex, spanking, speech restriction, spitting, spreading your ass and showing off your hole to master, squirming and whimpering while i sit on your cock, step on me, suspension bondage, swallowing, sweat, switching, sybian, tail plugs, talking dirty, teacher/student, tearing off clothing, tears, teasing, texting dirty things when you know they’re in public, thigh fucking, thighs as face warmers, throat fucking, tickling, tights, tiny panties that show off my cock, tit slapping, toe sucking, toes and feet, toes in holes, tongue sucking, touching, toys, triple penetration, trying to be a brat but you want it too much, uncut cock, uniforms, urethral sounds, vampires, velvet, verbal humiliation and degradation, vibrators, vintage lingerie, voice play, voyeurism, wake-up sex, walking around my house naked, wax, wearing a subtle collar in a vanilla setting, wearing nothing under a skirt, wearing your collar to work and getting complimented for being fashion-forward, webcams, whipping, whips, writhing in his arms and struggling as he whispers everything he’d going to do in my ear, you can still walk? then we’re not done., you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth

_curious about:_ marking all your fetishes as “into” when you started to seem cool and experienced and now you’re too lazy to fix it so you keep doing it, whether someone can message me without being boring or rude, whether straight men even look at the photos they like before sending a message

## Latest pictures

## Wall

what say you to vi_pup?

_dick_butt wrote 1 minute ago_

> ufr with this nobody

_monocle wrote 1 minute ago_

> ur fuckin taken now whats the point im unfollowing

_StripedSweater wrote 1 minute ago_

> gdi i been round here way longer and u went for him

_niceguy wrote 1 minute ago_

> he has like no friends wtf

_TakeTheDogsOut wrote 1 minute ago_

> who is he

_foulfowl wrote 2 minutes ago_

> i ben message u for 2 yers and nothing u went for short guy???

_loveandromance wrote 2 minutesblockquoteago_

> i bet his dick is small

_contrabandeau wrote 2 minutes ago_

> threesome?

_shtiter write 2 minutes ago_

> how u feel about dumping him for a real man

_souped wrote 3 minutes ago_

> hey sexy

* * *

  


## katsudom's pics

  
  


> oh my god he’s even cuter in person  
>  _30 minutes ago_ | 11 comments | leave a comment

peachesandscreams:

> HEY EVERYONE MY BEST FRIEND JUST GOT A FUCKY BUNNY BOY

_28 minutes ago |reply_

giacumonme:

> i’m sure my comment got buried in the mess on vi’s photo, so i’ll say it again here: you two are adorable together. i wish you the best of luck and many strong bunny children

_20 minutes ago |reply_

vi_pup:

> ahhhhhh im so happy!!! @giacumonme thank you, i’ll name all our puppies after you

_19 minutes ago |reply_

daddysstillalive:

> so this is why you left a week of rehearsal to your understudy. i’m working my ass off so you can work his ass… well, i can’t say i’m not proud of you. he does have a pretty nice one.

_14 minutes ago |reply_

teddybaby_ji:

> oh my gosh you actually got together!!! best wishes for you both i think you’re super cute together <3

_12 minutes ago |reply_

mistressmila:

> aww @vi_pup send us a pic of ur new bf’s face! we’re fetfamily we gotta seeeee! prima and coach wanna meet him so u have to bring him to us!

_9 minutes ago |reply_

witchswitch:

> ah, young love. brings a tear to my eye. 

_5 minutes ago |reply_

macaw:

> nice to see a fellow pup get owned.

_5 minutes ago |reply_

princessxsara:

> oh how cute!

_4 minutes ago |reply_

vi_pup:

> thanks everyone <3 @princessxsara now i dare u to get urs

_2 minutes ago |reply_

icetiger:

> gross... but congratulations, i guess.

_2 minutes ago |reply_

* * *

  


## Messages

### asshole

**icetiger**

> so u really went thru all that trouble just to get fucked huh

**vi_pup**

> ooh look who figured out how to turn off caps lock! good job yura.

**icetiger**

> well did you?

**vi_pup**

> yes. he’s very nice, yura. we’ve been talking for a while now, and now we’ve met in person and he’s just… perfect. i’m very happy.

**icetiger**

> i should be the one protecting you.

**vi_pup**

> nope sir does that for me now. but i’m glad you care so much yura!

**icetiger**

> use a condom

**vi_pup**

> we both got tested, we're good :)

**icetiger**

> great. awesome. tell me nothing more

**vi_pup**

> his cock is even bigger in persdon

**icetiger**

> I SAID SHUT UP

**vi_pup**

> <3

**icetiger**

> jusst... be careful.

**vi_pup**

> i will.
> 
> thank you.

* * *

  


Yuuri and Phichit’s suitcases were already loaded into the SUV, so Viktor stuck his carryon and coat in an open spot before helping Yuuri out of his coat as well. 

“I want to be as close to you as possible,” Viktor said, and he pulled Yuuri into the backseat next to him. It was roomy, but of course Viktor pushed the cupholder out of the way and squeezed into the middle seat anyway. His head bumped against the ceiling while he put on his seatbelt, but then he stooped and hugged Yuuri’s arm and curled himself up as small as the car would let him. Phichit let their dogs into the back as well.Vicchan jumped up on the open seat and rested his head on Viktor’s thigh to show his approval. Makkachin stretched out in the wide footwell, flopping over Viktor and Yuuri’s feet like a blanket. 

Yuuri lifted his free hand to run his fingers through Viktor’s hair. It was soft, silky, and just as shiny of a platinum blond as it seemed in all the photos, silver to the root, clean and free of tangles even after such a long plane ride. A gentle wave in the strands suggested that Viktor must have braided it for the trip, then let it down to look as enchanting as possible when he met Yuuri for the first time. “Wow. Your hair color is natural, isn’t it?”

“Mhm. You like it?”

“Yeah. Soft. And pretty.” 

“Only the best for you.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s cheek, and he moved the arm he was holding onto until Yuuri’s hand was up his skirt, resting on his inner thigh. Yuuri’s little finger brushed his soft cock. Viktor gasped at the touch. 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri whispered, like he didn’t want anyone to hear it but couldn’t hold it in. He moved his hand slightly, further up Viktor’s smooth thigh, chilled fingers heating as they edged toward Viktor’s most intimate places, and Viktor shivered. His cock twitched against Yuuri’s knuckles, beginning to harden. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered. He shifted, his hips rolling against Yuuri’s hand. Then his fingers clamped down on Yuuri’s and pulled him away. Too tempting.

“Not yet,” Yuuri murmured, kissing the words into the whorl of Viktor’s hair. He rested his palm safely close to Viktor’s knee. 

They barely noticed the car begin to move, Chris pulling out of the confusing airport parking lot expertly, or Phichit chatting away in the passenger seat. The dogs shuffled a little for comfort, Vicchan yawning widely. 

“Are we going to your hotel now?” Yuuri asked. 

“Mm-mm.” Viktor shook his head, which doubled as nuzzling into Yuuri’s shoulder. “Hungry.”

“Tired too?”

“No. I just like how warm you are.”

“People tend to be warm,” Yuuri said, amused.

“Hm.”

Yuuri finger-combed Viktor’s hair, slow and steady. He had the oddest urge to braid it like he had years ago for his sister, back before she cut it all off. He suspected that if Viktor was surprised about how warm he was, maybe he didn’t get much physical affection. It would make sense, wouldn’t it? With the way Viktor had latched on to Yuuri immediately. Yuuri hadn’t found anything odd about it at first. He _liked_ how Viktor clung to him. But then, Yuuri craved intimacy, too. 

It seemed odd, with how often Viktor ended up at dungeons and play parties, in the hands of strangers, that he should be wanting for attention and a gentle yet greedy touch. But it was a different sort of touch. Kink wasn’t always intimate, especially with strangers. Sometimes that emotional distance was part of the appeal, but sometimes it was a distinct lack, an oversight. And aftercare was a necessary thing, but it only lasted as long as it took for a sub to be ready to return to the world. It didn’t always mean things like cuddling or even hugs; sometimes only bandaging and a few words of praise before a sub fell asleep or walked away. Yuuri had read countless notes from subs who’d learned to refuse aftercare and lick their own wounds, preferring it over clinical, forced cuddling that was neither calming nor affectionate. 

Yuuri hoped he was wrong, hoped that Viktor’s partners had adored him as much as he deserved. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. And even if he was wrong, well, would it hurt to touch Viktor a little more?

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor and held him a little closer. Viktor made a soft, surprised noise, then hummed and nosed at Yuuri’s neck. 

“Are you going to fuck?” Chris teased. “The lube is up front. Don’t make a mess.” 

“No,” Viktor replied softly, like he wasn’t sure he was allowed to refuse. “I want my first time to be on a bed.”

_That’s so cute_ , Yuuri thought, but all that came out was “Oh my god.” 

Viktor laughed quietly. His breath and eyelashes tickled Yuuri’s neck. 

“You wanted Thai food, right?” Viktor asked. “If you’re here, we can’t really go to your favorite place in Detroit.”

“Oh, don’t apologize to him for that!” Phichit laughed, throwing his head back. “There’s much better in Chicago anyway.”

“Take us to the very best. My treat,” Viktor insisted. “Since you were so nice to come out here for me.” 

Chris drove on according to his phone’s GPS, the modulated voice fading into the background beneath low music. He and Phichit conversed in front, the former polite with an undercurrent of restrained desire, the latter animated and excitable as per his usual and matching every subtle flirtation with one of his own. 

Viktor pulled out his phone with the camera app open. 

“Hey, Yuuri, can I get a few?”

“Hm?” Yuuri had been sinking into a comfortable, hazy silence, his eyes half-lidded, but he came to attention slowly and caught sight of the camera. “Oh. Ohmygod,” he mumbled. 

Viktor smiled; Yuuri was so adorable, so endearing, even as he navigated a mild state of shock. 

“Yeah, go for it. But um, if you post any —”

“Not with your face, right? I know.”

“Mm. I wouldn’t mind, but I have to, uh, _conduct myself appropriately as a danseur_ ,” Yuuri said, with a lilt to his voice that might have sounded mocking if he hadn’t spoken so softly, so intimately. “I really want to show the world you’re mine.” 

“Yuuri!” Viktor shouted, and only the seatbelt held him back from pouncing on Yuuri in his joy. Joy and arousal — the possessiveness turned him on way more than he expected. “That’s so hot…” he whispered into Yuuri’s ear, drawing out the last word into a whine to match Vicchan’s, who was a bit annoyed at the disturbance to his nap. 

“Don’t rock the boat, boys,” Chris joked, his rumbling voice implying he really didn’t mind at all, and could they rock it a little more, please?

Viktor took a few photos of the pair of them, wrapped up in one another as much as they could be in the car, which was quite a lot. Viktor repeatedly eschewed safety regulations, throwing his legs over Yuuri’s and pulling his seatbelt strap out further to get the perfect angles. The mid-afternoon light, filtered through skyscrapers and the car’s lightly tinted windows, softened them both — Viktor into the innocent act he sometimes liked to play at; Yuuri into the tender but shy lover Viktor guessed he might be… at least at first. He had no doubts that within days, he’d have Yuuri ready to fuck him into the sun. 

At one point, Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s neck and breathed in deep, his face buried in Viktor’s hair. Viktor smiled softly, feeling perfectly content in this moment like he never thought he could be without a dick in his ass. He took three photos with them posed that way, knowing one of these would be the one to post. The moment was tender, intimate, and cute, while the angle of the photo still respected Yuuri’s privacy. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, and Yuuri reluctantly pulled away from the sweet scent of Viktor’s light sweat, gathered in the crease of his neck and under his jaw after his travels. Viktor showed him some of the photos, and Yuuri tightened his hold on Viktor’s waist, resting his chin on Viktor’s shoulder. 

At this point they were sitting nearly sideways in the car, and Viktor had one leg bent on the seat, the other carefully out of the way of the slumbering poodles. Vicchan’s minuscule snores ruffled the fur around his nose. 

“You should post that one,” Yuuri murmured, pointing out the first of three photos Viktor had marked. 

“Mhm. I thought so too.” Viktor turned his head and pecked Yuuri on the corner of his mouth.

“You’re going to kill me,” Yuuri whispered, and he caught Viktor’s chin in his hand, directing him into a proper kiss. They didn’t notice when Chris whistled at their reflection in his rear view mirror, and Phichit snapped a few pictures on his own phone. 

“I thought he’d be more shy about all this,” Phichit said, even as he lined up for another shot of Yuuri greedily sucking on Viktor’s tongue, and Viktor delighted at the fingers creeping into his hair. Clearly, they were not paying attention to their surroundings, too wrapped up in one another. “Yuuri’s not usually so forward.”

“You’d think he would have the sense to be afraid,” Chris said, lighthearted. “He just met this beautiful boy online who wants the daylights fucked out of him. I guess he performs well under pressure.”

“Not usually. It looks more to me like all the pressure Yuuri was feeling just evaporated as soon as Viktor was in front of him. It’s sweet.

“What about Viktor?” Phichit asked after a pause. “Isn’t he kind of in the more vulnerable position here?”

Chris laughed. He glanced in the rearview mirror again; Yuuri and Viktor had transitioned into little butterfly kisses and touching one another’s faces, their noses pressed together while they went cross-eyes staring at each other. “I don’t think he’ll realize how terrified he is until they’re already naked,” Chris said. “I hope they know what they’re getting into. 

* * *

  


While the hotel was pet-friendly, the restaurant was not, so they dropped off Vicchan and Makkachin. Chris volunteered to be the one to take the dogs up to the room and feed them, because he knew that separating Yuuri and Viktor would not be possible, and if they were left alone together they’d just jump on each other right here in the parking lot, onlookers be damned. Letting them go up to the room so soon was out of the question; they’d forget all about dinner as soon as they saw the bed.

Even now, they traded kisses and soft laughter, whispers of “bunny” and “Sir” and “oh my god”, while Phichit dug out his professional camera and set them off giggling with a few photos, the shutter clearly audible in the quiet of the car. 

“I didn’t expect you two to be so soft,” Phichit commented, while Yuuri rubbed his nose on Viktor’s chin, revelling in the closeness. “I expected, like, quick and dirty car sex.”

“I like surprising people.” Viktor tilted his head back to give Yuuri more room, preening under the attention. He let out soft sighs as Yuuri kissed down his neck.

Chris returned to Yuuri and Viktor making out heavily, seatbelts abandoned, and a fresh hickey over Viktor’s pulse point. Phichit had set up a small, portable umbrella light on the center console to get better photos. Viktor was fully in Yuuri’s lap, his hips rocking minutely, and Yuuri’s hands on his cheek and neck guided him into slow, open-mouth kisses. 

Chris watched them for a while, then offered, “Touch his butt.”

“Of course you would say that,” Phichit joked, but then Yuuri slid his hands down and gripped Viktor’s ass, hard. The fabric of Viktor’s skirt bunched and Viktor’s plush backside filled Yuuri’s palms. Viktor’s hips lifted, pushed back against Yuuri’s hands, and he let out a little moan that melted in Yuuri’s mouth. 

Yuuri murmured against Viktor’s lips, “Was that okay?”

“You’re gonna make me cum all over your nice pants,” Viktor whined. 

“Is… is that good?”

“It will be tomorrow.”

Viktor leaned back and breathed in deep. His cock was lifting up the front of his skirt, and Yuuri could see so far up Viktor’s legs, to the point where his inner thighs blushed pink. God, but his skin was so smooth...

Reluctantly Viktor got off Yuuri’s lap and settled down next to him, doing up both of their seatbelts and smoothing down his skirt as best he could. 

Yuuri kissed the side of his head, mumbling into his hair. “Oh my god. I can’t believe I did that.”

“I liked it. Do it again, later. When we’re alone.” His eyes pointedly met Chris’s through the rear view mirror, silently thanking him for giving Yuuri that push. 

Still half hidden in the depths of Viktor’s hair, Yuuri said, “We talked about limits, but not about safe words.”

“Hmm. We probably should talk about that before we fuck, huh?”

“Yeah. What are yours?”

“Heh, well. I use something like the stoplights, except instead of red-yellow-green, I do strawberry-banana-kiwi.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“So your full-stop word is strawberry.”

“Yes. I only use that for a total scene end, immediate aftercare or fuck-off situation.” 

“Okay. And banana is… check-in?”

“Pretty much. Usually I’ll not use it until I’m too overwhelmed and I want to go into a cool down. But I’ll tell you.”

“Do you ever go non-verbal?”

“Ah… I don’t know. I never have. But I talk a lot if I’m allowed, so I think you’d be able to tell if I couldn’t make words.” 

“Okay. That makes sense. So then kiwi means yes?”

“Kiwi!” 

Yuuri took a deep breath. “I can work with that.”

“What, you don’t like it?”

“It’s not that! No, it’s very cute. Very you. I just… I’m so used to thinking of myself as, you know, super serious Dom.” Not that Yuuri had really been able to express that any further than Phichit’s photoshoots. But in his fantasies, he always thought of himself as the time to break down a sub and then put them back together.

“You don’t want it to be fun?”

“Of course I do.”

“But fun safe words are just something you have to work with.”

“No, I’m sorry it came out like that. That wasn’t what I meant at all. Safe words are your things to choose, and I’ll respect them. I just want to make sure that if I make a mistake, I can treat it with the seriousness it deserves.”

Viktor tilted his head back and forth, considering this. “You know, Coach always told me I shouldn’t think of safewording as the end of the world. That I’m not a bad sub for needing to stop. It’s not about making my Dom feel bad either. And if I’m at the point where it’s so serious that I’m in a type of danger I didn’t ask for, I’m probably way beyond where I should have safeworded.”

“Yeah, yes, of course. Your safety comes first, always.”

“So, it’s the same for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not a bad Dom if you make me safeword. You’re not bad for making a mistake; everyone does, eventually, and I know the risks probably better than you do and I have already decided it’s worth it. You’re not wrong to push me to my limits, if I want you to — and I do want you to. And you shouldn’t feel bad for taking me to that point. I know better than to let it get too far, and even if I didn’t, that’s why we communicate. 

“So, you can be serious if you want, but you don’t have to be, and you don’t have to think of safe words as only this big looming scary thing. Respect them, but don’t be afraid of them. I want to have fun with you, even if I tap out. The fun doesn’t have to end just because the scene does.

“Besides,” Viktor said, turning his head to bump noses with Yuuri. “Ending a scene means we get to do aftercare, and from all these cuddles and kisses I’d say you’re pretty good at that part. I think that’s pretty _kiwi_.”

Yuuri smiled. “Okay. I get it.”

“Good! So, fruit safe words?”

“Fruit safe words.” 

They ended up at a restaurant that Chris and Phichit both vouched for, a mix of family owned hole-in-the-wall and local award winner, with a dress code that their group just barely matched up to (well, technically Viktor didn’t, as most restaurants expected their patrons to wear underwear under their skirts, but his was long enough to hide his disobedience, if only just barely). It was well-reviewed, and Viktor didn’t mind the extravagant prices, having already planned to treat his Sir and their friends to much more than this. 

Viktor walked Yuuri to the door with his hand in Yuuri’s back pocket, cupping that glorious ass in his palm and getting an almost satisfying feel through dark wash denim. Yuuri tensed at the hand squeezing him through fabric, and his firm glutes flexed against Viktor’s palm. 

“Can’t wait to feel this for real,” Viktor mouthed against Yuuri’s ear, and then leaned away just far enough to see him blush. “Cute, Sir.”

“Try not to be completely on top of each other in there,” Chris advised, his voice low. “I know the servers here and most of them are in the scene, but the owners will be scandalized.” 

Viktor kept himself to a minimum of clinginess. He and Yuuri sat together on the bench seat when they were shown to a half-booth, unwilling to be separated now that they were together; across from them, Chris and Phichit took the chairs. Viktor linked his arm around Yuuri’s and, under the table, hooked their feet together, his stocking catching on Yuuri’s bare ankle below his rolled-up pant legs. The tips of Yuuri’s ears burned red, and Viktor couldn’t help but kiss his cheek. Still, they looked innocent enough, like four young adults out on the most vanilla of double-dates. 

Viktor opened the menu and flipped through a few pages. “Hmm. I want to get curry, but I can’t eat anything spicy…”

“Why not?” Yuuri asked, confused, and not yet knowing the foolishness of his question. 

Viktor looked at him for a long moment. 

“What?”

In a low voice, Viktor explained: “Do you have a fart kink? Because I don’t, and I’m not sure I feel comfortable accommodating that one for you quite yet.” 

“Oh!” Yuuri exclaimed, remembering one of their conversations from a few weeks back. “Oh my god. No. Good point.” 

“Yes. Don’t forget, I’m very particular about my butthole.”

“Right, right.” Yuuri blushed, embarrassed. Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand, reassuring against his sweaty palm.

They spent the meal mainly talking about the kinds of things Fetlife didn’t tend to uncover. Chris explained he was in Chicago studying library science, not “assology” as Viktor had guessed, and that his husband was a proctologist, to which Viktor responded in a stage whisper, “ _assologist_ ”. Yuuri laughed at this, one guffaw escaping before he stifled it behind his palm. Viktor looked at him with a surprised smile and eyes scrunched up cutely, and Yuuri was too infatuated to notice Chris rolling his eyes at the fact that he would laugh at such a pointless joke. 

Phichit talked about all manner of things, from his family in Thailand to his hamsters to giving Chris a crash-course on his camera’s functions. It was amusing, watching the wrinkle between Chris’s eyebrows grow deeper as Phichit explained to him what an f-stop was and the relationship between aperture and depth of field.

Yuuri talked about his dancing in between picking awkwardly at his food; mainly he focused on the ongoing pole classes, but Phichit bragged for him about the principal role Yuuri for which had just begun rehearsal in their ballet company. Despite the embarrassment it caused him to be put on the spot, Yuuri appreciated having a friend like Phichit around who would never pass up an opportunity to gas him up, especially if it made Viktor’s eyes sparkle with pride like that. 

Viktor didn’t say much about himself, preferring to ask questions about the others; Yuuri interpreted this at first to mean that Viktor was very private with his personal life, compared to how public he made his body.

Still, Yuuri wanted to know about him, wanted to know Viktor and not just Vi, the oversexed bunny that Yuuri got obsessed with to start. He knew Viktor wanted to find something long-term, whether that was with Yuuri or not. Yuuri couldn’t know for sure so soon if they were built to last, but to open up that possibility, they had to be able to communicate without the masks of Dom and sub between them. 

There was a certain honesty in Dominance, as in submission, of opening up oneself to vulnerability, to rejection, to pain. But it wasn’t the same; these roles were still a mask. Yuuri couldn’t say he was fully himself unless someone knew who he was as a Dom _and_ who he was in his everyday life. Perhaps his dancer self was another person altogether, and harder to break into; Yuuri hardly knew himself when he danced. All those parts together only scratched the surface of what made Yuuri _Yuuri_ , what made him human.

Yuuri wanted to know all those parts of Viktor, know him inside out, every atom of his humanity, and only then could he begin to understand this thing between them and the possibilities that lay ahead. 

Yuuri wasn’t great at asking after people. Many had called him selfish because of it, but it was really just that he never had enough friends to get used to it. It wasn’t even a thought that came naturally to Yuuri most of the time. Still, he had to try, if what he wanted with Viktor would have any chance to bloom. 

With every gentle push, Viktor opened up. When he smiled a little wider, a little less restrained, at each of Yuuri’s questions, pleased to be asked about himself, Yuuri thought about how easily he’d fallen into Yuuri’s simple kisses and enveloping hugs — how he struck a friendship that turned too-fast into something more all from once tipsy morning message — how he seemed starved for attention no matter how much of it he got. Viktor responded to Chris and Phichit as well, who in turn seemed more and more eager to hear about this man who had thus far seemed so vulnerable, so open, and yet so mysterious. 

_He just wants to be loved_ , Yuuri thought. Then, to his own surprise, _I want to be that for him, someday_. 

Under his breath he said, “Oh my god,” with bright eyes and understanding, this strange magnetism between them starting to orient itself into North and South. Viktor must have heard him, and turned towards Yuuri with a cheery, heart-shaped smile. 

Yuuri brushed Viktor’s long fringe out of his eyes, tucking the silky strands of loose hair behind his ear, and Viktor’s smile shifted, replaced by wide eyes and a small blush across his nose and cheeks. 

“Oh my god, you’re so beautiful,” Yuuri whispered, and he got a flash of a smile in return before Viktor leaned in and kissed him, close-lipped but lingering. 

“Perfect,” Phichit said; he had his camera out, and was looking at the small digital screen on its back. “You guys are so photogenic. And the mood lighting, just stunning.”

“Phichit,” Yuuri said, with the slightest hint of a whine, “you don’t have to take photos of us constantly.”

“You won’t let me in for Vi’s — sorry, Viktor’s first time, so I’m doing what I can to document your beautiful beginning until I get in on one of your scenes.”

“You brought Phichit to take photos of us?” Viktor asked. “That’s so sweet of you!”

“He also brought me to make sure his new puppy wasn’t about to pull one over on him, but I think we worked that out.”

Viktor beamed. “I like him,” he said, throwing his arms around Yuuri. 

“I can tell,” Phichit said, as he lined up his camera for a shot of Yuuri blushing to his ears. “Damn, I wish I could post these.”

“I wanna see!” Viktor said, leaning across the table. He dragged Yuuri with him, refusing to let go. 

“Oh, uhh, they probably won’t look like much to you, but sure.” Phichit turned the camera around so Viktor could see the playback. “Indoor photos always look super dark before editing. I can tell they’re good because I’m used to it.”

“Oh, I understand. I take and edit my own photos most of the time.”

“You do? That’s great!” 

“Mm-hmm.” Viktor squinted; the photos were, in fact, very dark, and red-tinted. Phichit’s ISO was set much lower than Viktor usually did, but then, Viktor tended to airbrush out most of the resulting grain, whereas Phichit likely controlled it in his post-processing. Despite the discoloration, Viktor could kind of make out his and Yuuri’s cute faces. “It’s like coffee.” 

“Huh?”

Viktor leaned back in his seat, his hands folded on top of the tablecloth. He looked in his collared blouse and pleated skirt like he was going to give a thesis presentation for a class, not an extended coffee metaphor. 

“Most people think black coffee tastes gross,” he began. “Sure, some of them lie about it to look cool and refined… but you really have to add a bunch of things — milk, sugar, tasty frilly flavors, whipped cream, things like that — to make it really _good_. But the more you force yourself to choke down dark roast black coffee, the more the taste grows on you, and then one day you’re forty and soulless and sneering at the uncultured youths for daring to put soymilk in their caramel macchiatos.” Viktor rolled his eyes. “Except, not, because you’re nice, and not forty, and probably have a soul, and you’re okay with editing your photos. Where was I going with this?”

“Do you go to Starbucks a lot?” Yuuri asked. 

“Mhm! My coffee order takes two whole stickers,” he said throwing up a V for Victory. “I worked there for a while too. I was a super-cute barista. Wore skirts shorter than the aprons.” Viktor frowned cutely. “Then they fired me for dress code violation. And hitting on customers.”

“That’s like, barista rule number one…” Phichit sighed. 

“I was young! And naïve. And I’ve learned my lesson.” Viktor shrugged. “Now I just flirt with everyone and wear even shorter skirts and that basically is my job.” 

“How much do you make from your photos, anyway?” Chris asked. “You’re sexy, of course, and you know how to work yourself up for attention like no-one else, but I don’t see how it’s enough to live the life you do.”

Viktor blinked, and then a smile split his face. “Oh! No. It’s enough for, like. Clothes, and toys. And I have another job, too; part-time, I guess it would be. But most of my living and travel and such comes from my mothers’ money.”

“Your mom funds all this?” Yuuri asked. He couldn’t imagine it. 

“Mm, nope, mothers. Three of them! They’re all, like, super smart successful badass ladies. I’m very lucky they support my life choices.”

“Wow. So it runs in the family, then.”

“Hm? What runs?”

“Being gay.”

“Wh— oh! That’s a figure of speech. I forgot that one. Yes, I guess it does. I didn’t get their smarts, only their looks and their money and, I guess, their gay. Haha.” Viktor swept his hair back from his face. He took his wallet out from his shirt, and Yuuri blinked a few times before realizing he was probably wearing a bra and stuffing it with the essentials. From his slim wallet he extracted a shiny black credit card, and waved it like he didn’t have a limit and his interest accrued interest. “They know I won’t be a famous physicist, or doctor, or professor, like them, so they let me do what I want. My sister is the smart one. She’s going to be a doctor, like Maman, and treat sports injuries.” 

“There’s more than one way to be smart,” Yuuri said. 

“Mm-hm, I know, but this bunny is an airhead!” Viktor smiled, with his eyes closed. He straightened his back and slipped his card back into his wallet, leaving it in his lap while he turned back to the last of his food. 

Yuuri, Phichit, and Chris all looked between one another for a moment. Phichit nodded at Viktor and Yuuri looked over to him. Despite the smile on his lips he looked sad, slowly picking at his rice. Yuuri slid his hand over Viktor’s, wondering when and why in the world he had let go. 

Viktor flicked his eyes over to Yuuri, then quickly away; his smile turned a little more genuine. 

_He came here for you_ , Yuuri thought. _Be here for him._

Viktor paid for the meal and the following desserts, smiling beatifically at the server, whose eyes widened almost comically. She thanked him for his patronage and then, after inching open the billfold, thanked him again for his very generous cash tip.

“She follows you,” Chris said as they left. 

“Oh! That explains why she was staring before. Does she like my butt?” 

* * *

  


Of course the dogs needed to be walked, so the group of four hauled Yuuri’s suitcases up to the hotel room and then got the dogs ready to go. 

Phichit arranged to stay with Chris and sleep on the same futon sofa that Viktor had once used, and this left Viktor and Yuuri to themselves in the hotel suite. In all likelihood the two friends would join the new lovers several times in the coming week, Phichit taking photos and Chris making himself available for any play that might need supervision, but it was nice to give them some privacy as well. 

The dogs would, for the most part, stay in the convention hotel with Yuuri and Viktor; there was more than enough room for two relatively calm and well-behaved poodles in the huge suite Viktor had reserved for the week.

As Viktor got Makkachin ready to be walked, Yuuri knelt down next to him. Viktor was helping his dog out of her vest, her walking harness on the floor beside him. Vicchan sat between them, his collar and leash already in place. 

“I didn’t know she was a service dog,” Yuuri said. 

“Mhm. I lose focus a lot… You know how I am. Kind of an airhead.” Viktor laughed at himself. The comment was in no way self-deprecating despite what Yuuri might have expected from words like that. “I’ve, um, gotten myself into some situations I shouldn’t have before, while not paying attention. So she keeps me safe, especially when I’m not around other people.” 

“I see.” Yuuri was curious how spacing out led to the kind of documentation and training needed for a service dog, but he didn’t push; that was Viktor’s business, and if Yuuri needed to know, then Viktor would tell him on his own. 

“You can pet her, though. Most service dogs get distracted by it, but in our case it’s helpful. Isn’t that right, Makka-Makka-chiiii?” Viktor made baby noises and kissy faces as he squished Makkachin’s face between his hands, rubbing her malleable cheeks. Makkachin stepped away and shook herself, then sat back down, her tongue lolling out as she stared happily at her human. 

Yuuri held out his hand for Makkachin to sniff, and she snuffled at him a few times before pushing her face against his hand. He stroked through the fur on her head and the back of her neck, then scritched behind her jaw. She pushed forward again, her back leg kicking as he scritched a little harder. He looked to Viktor for approval, and Viktor stared back, joy etched in every corner of his face to see his beloved dog getting along with his new lover. 

“She likes you,” Viktor said. “I’m so glad.”

“I like her too.” 

Vicchan, feeling ignored, climbed onto Viktor’s lap and stared up at him, a clear demand of _pet me!_ Viktor laughed and smoothed his hands over the pup’s face, smooshing his cheeks like he had with Makkachin, and stooping to plant a kiss on Vicchan’s forehead.

“What a cutie you are!” Viktor said, as he played with Vicchan’s floppy ears and let him lick his hand. “So well-behaved for a little one.”

“Well, he’s not a puppy. He’s fully grown, just little.”

“Awww, is he a miniature?” 

“Yeah, and he was the runt, too.” Yuuri released one hand from petting Makkachin to boop Vicchan on the nose. “He got bigger than I expected, but he’ll always be little.”

“Ahh, to be small forever,” Viktor said, wistful. “Come on, let’s get these puppies walked.” 

They said their goodbyes to Phichit and Chris in the lobby, and then took the dogs around the block, until they were tired out and had relieved themselves. All the while, Viktor and Yuuri remained quiet, glancing at one another with small smiles shared between them. 

Finally, they were alone. 

They rode the elevator back up to their floor in silence, hands linked between them, Makkachin and Vicchan standing close together and shifting minutely at the end of their leashes. 

Viktor keyed them into the room, tension building with every step. The door closed between them, and Yuuri moved in to kiss Viktor, but found himself stopped with a firm hand on his chest. 

“I want to shower first,” Viktor said quietly, his head bowed enough that he didn’t have to meet Yuuri’s eyes. “I’ve been on a plane all day.” He bent down and opened the buckles on Makkachin’s harness, then hung it on a coat peg on the back of the door. Yuuri unleashed Vicchan as well. 

“You should too,” Viktor said. “After me. Take as long as you want. I, um, might need some time to get ready. For you.” 

Yuuri marveled at this sudden shyness. “You don’t need to do anything special for me, Viktor. I like you as you are.” 

“You think all this isn’t special?” Viktor said, gesturing at his whole self. 

“It is. But it’s special because it’s part of you.” Yuuri took the same hand that Viktor had used for the gesture, and brought it to his lips. “You don’t need to try and fit some image you think I’ll like. I like _you_.” 

Viktor held Yuuri’s gaze for a few quiet moments, then nodded and picked up his carry-on bag from next to the door and shuffled inside of it. He pulled out a plain white envelope, slightly crumpled with the top torn open unevenly, and handed it to Yuuri with no words but a significant look, then went into the bathroom, bag in hand. 

Yuuri watched the bathroom door for a few moments after it shut, still hoping for an explanation; when none came, Yuuri opened the envelope. 

Inside were several sheets of paper, all Cyrillic text in a monospace font. There was a small water stain near the bottom of the page, but it didn’t impede any of the writing. From a halting scan of the text Yuuri realized it was Viktor’s clinic report, dated two weeks prior. Of the long list of sexually transmitted and bloodborne infections, all were marked negative, save for those which he and Viktor had discussed. Another small page looked like a prescription. Yuuri was still comfortable having unprotected sex knowing what he knew, so he replaced the papers inside of the envelope. He left it on the ornate, white-and-gold vanity that looked like it didn’t belong alongside the rest of the hotel room’s sleek, minimalist furniture. 

Yuuri took the time to unpack one of his suitcases, the one with the clothes and toiletries. He’d brought a few items of clothing, just in case they went out or he wanted to be covered for a scene. Viktor seemed to have sent much more over, and instructed his delivery crew on where to put away all his belongings; the closet was full, as was the armoire in the bedroom and half of the dresser in the main room. Yuuri hung up his one suit in the little space left in the closet, hoping the wrinkles would ease out with gravity, as well as his jacket, and the rest went into the drawers. 

He found Vicchan getting comfy inside the suitcase upon his return, and laughed a little at the dog’s well-meaning antics before lifting him out and closing up the case. 

The second suitcase he left closed, figuring they would tackle it later, together. Yuuri got the sense Viktor might want his first time to be… gentle, maybe. If he was wrong, he could always take the toys out, but he didn’t want to push. There would be plenty of time later for pushing, shoving, and much more. 

He’d packed a bottle of lube in his toiletries, but found several more in his search for an empty drawer. The bedside drawer was full of pump bottles, and a couple samples of flavored lube as well. There was a Bible in the top drawer, which was a little awkward, but it wasn’t Yuuri’s faith so he left it be; he was used to the tendency for American hotels to leave one in each room. 

He headed out to the main room once more, and he took the manila folder with his own test results out of his backpack, leaving that on Viktor’s vanity as well. 

The shower was still running, so Yuuri went to the window, checking the view. For all that this was a nice hotel, the view was only as good as a city of skyscrapers could be. It was probably nicer at night, all lit up, or perhaps when the sun was out, but the sun had gone gray with clouds in the time they’d spent eating a late lunch, and fog began to creep down over some of the tallest buildings. It didn’t look like rain was coming, but nor would the clouds shift any time soon. Walking the dogs, they’d moved to a muted atmosphere, their own excitement serving to light up their time spent together. Now, the room was bathed in cool colors, not dark enough to turn on a light, but not quite bright enough to chase away the cozy, sleepy mood in which Yuuri now found himself. 

Yet, under it all, his body still thrummed with anticipation. 

He entered the bedroom again and turned down the sheets on the obscenely large bed. They were of a rather nice quality, not silk by any means but also not the cheap, rough cotton Yuuri was used to getting in hotels. The pillows were firm, and would hold up well to the task of protecting Viktor’s head from hitting the headboard, or lifting his hips for a better angle to thrust. Yuuri almost felt bad that they were going to utterly ruin the set. He checked the closet again, making sure there was an extra change of sheets, just in case the first set got too cum-crusted for comfort. 

The shower turned off, and Yuuri left the bedroom. Then he heard a hair dryer running, and figured Viktor would still be a while, so he sat with the dogs. 

Makkachin had sprawled herself out on the large dog bed by the window. The bed was shaped like a piece of sliced bread, white on the top and tan on the sides, and the fleece was a bit worn out on the corners, like she’d had it for a long time and had a habit of dragging it around in her mouth. Yuuri could imagine her going from room to room in Viktor’s gray-washed home, following him around with her doggy bed sliding along the floor, one corner between her teeth, then curling up on it nearest wherever Viktor rested. He’d probably stop to pat her on the head each time, probably spoiled her with treats and toys and affection — that seemed like the kind of dog parent Viktor was. Yuuri wondered where his own fur baby was, until he spotted the slightly darker mass of brown curls beside Makkachin, closer to the window. It seemed they’d become fast friends, curling up together in the spot with the best view. Yuuri wasn’t sure if they were really asleep or just dozing, but he didn’t want to bother them, just in case, so he simply watched them snooze for a little while, their bellies rising and falling with each breath. He cooed softly at them without even realizing he was doing it. 

The hair dryer shut off, and the bathroom door opened. Viktor emerged wrapped in a huge white towel and holding the bag that he’d brought in with him. His face and arms were all pink, skin still a little shiny with dampness, and when Yuuri looked up, he saw faint freckles on Viktor’s cheeks and shoulders that he’d never seen before. 

Yuuri realized with a startle that this was the first time he’d ever seen Viktor without makeup on. He never went without in any of his photos, and he’d looked immaculately put-together even after his long plane rides. 

Viktor seemed to notice this too; he brought a hand up with a corner of towel to cover his face. “Don’t look,” he mumbled. 

“I didn’t know you had freckles,” Yuuri said as he passed. “They’re cute. I like them.” 

Viktor giggled behind the towel. “I’m glad you think so, because you’ll have to look at them a little longer. The plane dried out my skin so bad. If I put foundation on now, I’ll break out.” He sat down at the vanity and opened up the sectioned table top, revealing a huge makeup kit. Lipsticks, brushes, capped powder eyeshadows, and all manner of creams and gels and other makeup products were arranged in neat rows on little shelves. 

Yuuri had a makeup kit of his own, a metal box about six inches wide, that usually lived in his dance bag. He tended to wear more or less the same look all the time, whether on stage or in a photoshoot, unless Phichit deemed it necessary he wear some sort of more striking eyeliner and did it for him. He couldn’t even dream of needing this many products — but then again, this was Viktor, whose _all-natural, no-makeup_ makeup look probably still involved twenty steps and some serious, if delicately blended, contour. 

Viktor uncapped a thick white moisturizer, still wrapped up fully in his towel. “Go shower. A lady should never be seen assembling her colors.”

“Certainly, _mademoiselle_ ,” Yuuri said, and he bowed deeply in the European fashion. Viktor’s eyes went wide, and a startled flush spread across his cheeks. His heart fluttered when he noticed Yuuri biting his lips to hold back a smile. What was a Dom doing bowing to his sub, even in jest? Yuuri was full of peculiarities, and Viktor was already having fun uncovering each and every one of them. 

Yuuri left Viktor to his skin care. He showered unhurriedly, making sure he got every nook and cranny. Naturally, he paid special attention to his dick; he was usually thorough enough with that, but it wouldn’t do to miss some gross lint under his foreskin if he was about to shove it into Viktor’s immaculate ass. Yuuri even scrubbed his ankles, a spot he usually forgot about. His hair, he washed with the hotel shampoo, which smelled of coconut, and he stood under the spray for a few minutes longer, just breathing. 

Only months ago, Yuuri was a lonely Fetlife lurker, with a handful of friends and almost no presence in the community. That hadn’t changed much; he was still a lurker, and still rarely made it to events, and while he had a couple hundred more followers, he couldn’t call many of them friends. But now he was about to have sex with a beautiful supernova of a submissive who had noticed him simply for saying something kind while he was piss drunk on vodka in front of a Wegmans at ten-thirty in the morning. And he was also apparently that same beautiful sub’s Dominant, at least for the week. 

Something was rising in the back of Yuuri’s throat, threatening to choke him. Deep breaths — counting out the seconds — forcing his exhales to last longer than his inhales — slowly this calmed Yuuri until he could turn the water a little colder. He ducked his head down under the frigid spray, looking down at his feet, heavily calloused with all the wear of a dancer. They were good feet, strong, if not the prettiest; the tendons stuck out as he flexed his toes, beginning a slow grounding exercise. 

Yuuri knew his as-needed meds were on the bathroom counter, in the slim toiletry bag next to his phone, but he didn’t want to take them. He could dance through the haze of panic medication, as long as it wasn’t a performance, but he couldn’t bumble his way through this. Yuuri wanted to remember Viktor’s first time, one hundred percent clear. 

“I can do this,” Yuuri said, calling upon the positive self-talk that only worked if he really got into it. “He wants me. He knows I’m inexperienced as a Dom, but he still wants me. He thinks I’m hot, and we have kinks in common. He liked that I was nice to him, that I respected him. He says I have a great ass, and I know that much is true at least. He flew halfway around the world just for the chance to fuck me, and we’re already official on Fetlife. He wants me. We’ll figure the rest out together.”

Yuuri paused. His hands reached out to the wall and curtain on either side of him, just his fingertips touching, and he took a deep breath. 

“I can do this.”

Yuuri shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. 

He towelled off and, after a moment of consideration for his wet hair, opened the door just a crack. 

“Viktor?” 

“I’m not ready!” came the frantic answer. 

Yuuri waited a moment before continuing. “Can I borrow your hair dryer?”

Silence. Then, “O-oh. Yes. Go ahead.”

“Thank you.” 

Yuuri had found, ever since starting to grow out his hair, that it took exponentially more effort to care for with each new inch. Drying it and running a comb through to ease the static was the least he could do. 

Viktor was clearly just as nervous, Yuuri thought as the dryer whirred loud enough to drown out anything else. That thought was what, a few minutes later, gave Yuuri the last push he needed. He turned off the dryer and opened the door just a crack.

“Viktor?” Yuuri called out again.

“I’m ready,” was the response. 

Yuuri exited the bathroom, his towel left hung on the door. All he wore was his glasses, and those would come off soon. 

He found Viktor similarly dressed, that is to say, in nothing at all. 

Viktor’s skin was flushed with a healthy warmth, and slightly matte from his all-over moisturizer, and he was tense, every inch of him. But what really stood out to Yuuri was all the marks he’d never seen before. Viktor’s photos never looked significantly retouched, but there were little things here and there, things that Viktor must have covered with makeup or edited out. Numerous pairs of spots on his hips and thighs and below his nipples, all from needle play. Thin, straight scars on his arms and ribs left by knives, and one longer and more jagged from the vee of his right hip to the base of his cock. Light patches around his wrists and ankles where he’d been tied and chafed too many times. A pink splotch over his hipbone looked like an old burn. Yuuri was sure, in that moment, though he’d never seen a single mark on Viktor’s body in all the photos he’d so lovingly perused, that if Viktor turned around he’d see a litter of raised scars on his back from where single-tail whips had rended flesh, crescent shapes on his ass where his own nails had dug in too hard spreading himself open. 

“I-I’m sorry if my body’s not—” Viktor began, but Yuuri stopped him with a word.

“You’re beautiful.” 

And he meant it. Viktor was no less beautiful for all the scars. They showed his strength, his stubbornness, his resilience. They showed his courage, to take risks that could and did alter him forever, all in pursuit of some higher plane of pleasure. And each one was a memory, a place where someone had touched Viktor, set to his body with the intention to cause both pain and ecstasy. 

If Viktor’s eyes were like the sky, his hair like clouds and rain, his smile like sunshine, then these marks were constellations, and Yuuri wanted to kiss every star and planet in the galaxy of Viktor’s body. 

“I was going to wear something for you,” Viktor said. 

His hands nervously ran over the bumps of the braid in his hair before pushing it back over his shoulder. Another white line, jagged like the one on his belly, curled over his collarbone, too close to his throat for comfort but long since healed. The braid and Viktor’s neutral eyeliner seemed to be all that he had done about his appearance, and he was radiant. 

“Something cute,” he continued, “or some lacy panties, or… I don’t know. But in the end, I didn’t. I.” He stammered for a moment. “I decided, I want you to sleep with _me_ , not the ditzy bunny I am for the camera.”

Yuuri was crossing the room before he even realized it, beckoned by Viktor’s sweet words and the urge to wrap him up in a hug and cuddle his insecurity away. 

“Spending today with you was amazing!” Viktor said. Though he smiled, he didn’t yet look up from the ground, didn’t yet meet Yuuri’s eyes. He swallowed hard. “I really like you! I’m… I’m so glad I came here, Yuuri, and I’m so glad you’re here, and I…” He paused. Yuuri was so close to him, it was like he couldn’t breathe. 

“Yes?” Yuuri prompted, inches away from being skin-to-skin with Viktor.

“I’m so glad you found me,” Viktor whispered. He inhaled audibly, almost gasping with it, as he finally looked at Yuuri, saw all the adoration gathered in his warm brown eyes. “Please, take me to bed.”

Yuuri reached up, that last infinitesimal space between them. His hand around Viktor’s neck pulled him down, and Yuuri kissed him deeply. Viktor moaned, short and sweet like sugar. 

“Yes,” Yuuri replied, equally soft, and took his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic can be viewed with additional content and formatting at [casnouveau.com](http://casnouveau.com/fanfiction/internetsafety.html). that's also where you can find the full size illustrations, if you want to see them.


End file.
